The Search for the Avatar
by themagicalraquel
Summary: Many years after the time of Aang and Korra the White Lotus has taken over the nations and wants to eliminate all the non-benders. A group of friends come together to try to take on the White Lotus and find the Avatar. Journeying through the Spirit World and the physical world they must learn new things about themselves and each other to save their non-bending loved ones.
1. Prologue

(Raquel)

The legends of all the past Avatar's is well known to all who live in our world. It has been a long time of Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra and the great Avatars before them. Now in the modern world the Avatar is less important than in our history. We don't even know who the Avatar is anymore and the past three have been unknown until they died. The White Lotus likes us to believe we don't need the avatar to survive and makes sure that when they find the new avatar they stay in hiding. No one even knows what cycle of the Avatar we are on or what nation the next Avatar will be born in. The White Lotus keeps it a mystery.

Bending the elements is still a gift but so many can do it that it isn't as special as it used to be; they even teach bending in schools. They make sure no one can bend more than one element though; there are tests to make sure you can't. It's as though they are waiting to find the new Avatar. Some say when they do find them they'll be locked away and hidden from the world. I believe that the White Lotus is afraid that the Avatar would put an end to their worldly control of the nations.

The idea of the Avatar frightens the very people who were meant to serve them unquestionably. The white Lotus is almost as bad as the Fire Nation once was; except they don't rule the nations in fear. They rule kindly… most of the time. As long as you behave nothing bad ever happens. But I've heard of the things that happen when people get out of line.

I'm afraid that something bad might happen soon if things keep up the way they are. I really hope that the Avatar will come out of hiding soon and stop the White Lotus from turning into the Fire Nation during the hundred years war. I fear they may be planning to remove all the non-benders from our world. It is the rumor anyway.

My name is Raquel and I am a fire bender. I live in the northern part of what was once the Earth Kingdom; we are all separate provinces with our own governments in what was the Earth Kingdom. My family is very mixed when it comes to benders of different elements. My middle brother is an earth bender and my youngest brother is an air bender. My mother is a water bender and my father is a non-bender. This is why the Avatar is important to me; if the white Lotus takes away all the non-benders I lose my father and some of my friends.

Luckily my best friend Judy is an earth bender. Her whole family is made up of earth benders; they own one of the best farms in this part of the old Earth Kingdom. With her help I hope to find the new Avatar. Of course, we need to finish school first. Then we can set out on an adventure of a life time along with our friends, families, and enemies.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—School

(Raquel)

"Avatar Aang is one of the best known Avatars. He was the avatar who stopped the legendary hundred years of war with the Fire Nation and united the entire world together. He is the reason that we today live as one nation and not four; even if we all have separate governments the White Lotus unites us as our leaders. Of course that wasn't completely established while Aang lived; although it was his dream. He worked with Fire Lord Zuko to create Republic City, which as you know, is the capital city of the Republic of Nations. After Avatar Aang died the White Lotus along with the next few generations of Avatars worked together to united all the people on the planet together."

Raquel sat in history class listening to her teacher drone on about the more famous Avatars; it was Avatar Day. Raquel looked over at her best friend Judy and was surprised to see the other completely absorbed with the speech their teacher was giving. Raquel sighed; everyone knew the history of the famous avatars. It would be much more interesting if they talked about the mysterious Avatars that were hidden by the White Lotus. No one knew how many avatars there have been in the past 100 years. Rumor was that the White Lotus had killed several of them while they were still young so that no one would know what element the avatar was supposed to be born in.

The teacher had taken a short pause to catch her breath. This was Raquel's chance to ask questions. She raised her hand in the air and waved it around. "What is it dear?" the teacher asked her.

"We've all been told the stories of the famous Avatars, but what about the recent ones? No one ever tells stories of them." Raquel said to the teacher who looked shocked and scared.

"We don't talk about them because none of them ever did anything worth talking about." The teacher hastily replied.

"But we don't even know their names. How can we know if they ever did anything worth talking about if we know nothing about them?" Raquel knew she was pushing the subject too far but she wanted to know what the teacher would tell them.

"Raquel you know this is something that no one talks about. Drop the subject or go to the principal's office." The teacher looked very angry so Raquel put her head on her desk and the teacher continued on with her speech like nothing had happened.

Judy caught Raquel's eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. Judy always worried that one day her friend was going to get herself into a lot of trouble, not just with the teacher but maybe even with the White Lotus. If they thought she was up to something she'd be arrested and they'd never see her again.

After the boring history class the two girls went down to the school's music wing for lunch. They chose to eat where no one but their friends usually went. It was quieter and they could talk almost freely there. Judy and Raquel sat on the floor near the door of the music classroom. Judy was more quiet than usual which Raquel quickly pointed out, "You're so quiet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Judy answered as usual. She then reached into her lunch bag and drew out an orange.

They sat in silence for a while then they heard their other friends coming into the room. Two boys, one taller than the other, came arguing into their view. "Air bending is waaay better than water bending." The taller of the two said and shot air out of his hand into the others face.

The shorter boy fixed his glasses which had been blown awkwardly down his nose. "I disagree. Water benders can heal." He informed the other matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but you can't fly" the taller one retorted.

Raquel laughed at them. Jeremy and Joel were always arguing and debating with each other, even Judy looked amused. "Actually fire bending's the coolest." Raquel said to them.

The two boys laughed and sat down with the girls. They all sat in silence for a while eating their food before anyone spoke. "So, how was class this morning?" Jeremy asked.

Judy looked uncertainty at Raquel and then told them about what happened. "Are you stupid?" Jeremy asked Raquel. "You know you can't just go around asking that kind of stuff. You're going to get into a lot of trouble."

Raquel rolled her eyes. "You guys worry too much. It's not like they're really going to arrest me for asking stupid questions in history class. Besides it's time for the White Lotus just to tell us the truth already and stop pretending that there isn't an Avatar anymore." Raquel said matter-of-factly.

Joel looked around making sure no one heard them talking. "We all know you want to find the Avatar and bring them back, but let's be honest, no one really needs the Avatar. The world is peaceful. There are no wars or anything like that happening right now. I'm sure if there was something bad happening the White Lotus would find the Avatar and train them to protect us." He told Raquel.

Before she could answer back the bell rang ending lunch break and signalling the start of their next classes. After lunch the school held bending lessons for all the benders while the non-benders learned self-defence without bending. This was always Raquel's favourite class. The chance to show up her class mates with her super powerful fire bending always made her egger to get there.

The four friends went to their different classes to work on their bending powers. Judy was never a fan of hitting people with large rocks; although she did love her bending; she mastered metal bending years ago. Her favourite thing was sneakily making the ground under peoples feet rise and watch them scream to be put down as she used her bending to lift them above the air. Raquel on the other hand loved blasting people with her fire, beating people up and showing off; there was almost nothing better.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Part One (Judy) **

Judy sat at the wooden dining room table with her family. She was concentrating on her food and so lost in thought that it took her a while to realize her mother had asked her a question. "Judy? I asked you how school was?" a woman who looked exactly like Judy asked from across the table.

"It was fine mom." Judy replied naturally. Her mother smiled and the rest of Judy's siblings starting talking. Judy had two brothers; one older and one younger. She also had two younger sisters. Her older brother Andrew looked just like the second youngest sister Susan. They both had blond shinny hair. Judy's younger brother Derek and the youngest sister Faith also looked alike; red hair and glasses. Judy looked just like her mother with matching thick gold hair.

The whole family were all earth benders so it wasn't uncommon for one of the younger siblings to get mad at one of the other ones and shoot a rock or two at them, which just so happened to be happening. Derek had been picking on Susan who got annoyed and tried throwing a small rock at his head just missing. This lead Derek to throw one back which, unlike Susan, hit its target. "Derek you meanie!" yelled Susan as she ran form the table crying.

Judy got up and followed her to make sure she was ok. She found Susan lying on her bed, "Hey. Are you alright Susan?" she asked. The girl only sniffled so Judy walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "I know he's mean sometimes but you'd miss him if he were gone."

"No I wouldn't!" Susan said angrily. "Maybe the White Lotus should arrest him for being mean." She whined.

"I doubt they'd arrest him for picking on his little sister." Judy told her and Susan looked disappointed. Judy chuckled, "Susan you can't expect the White Lotus to get involved with something so silly."

Susan giggled a little, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Judy told her and she laughed even harder. They heard a knock on the door and Faith came running in.

"Hey Susan wanna practice some bending with me?" She asked eagerly and Susan gladly agreed and the two girls went running outside.

Judy walked upstairs to her room thinking about what Susan said. Of course the White Lotus wouldn't arrest her brother, that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about Raquel. If Raquel kept speaking her mind especially at school she was bound to get in trouble with the White Lotus eventually. Then what would happen? She might never see her friend again. The thought was just terrible.

She decided it would be best to get her thoughts away from Raquel and the White lotus for a while so she found herself her favourite book and started to read in bed.

She didn't make it far though when Andrew came storming into her room, "Judy!" he yelled.

"What do you want Andrew? Can't you see I'm busy?" she asked a little annoyed.

"This is important! You're not going to believe this. The White Lotus just arrested someone from you're school and you're never going to guess who it was…" he said with a look of excitement.

**Part 2 (Raquel)**

Raquel sat in her bedroom, the red walls giving off a warm feeling. Her mother had painting all of their rooms in the traditional style of their elements. Raquel's being fire meant that everything was red, yellow, and black. One wall even had the fire nation emblem painted on it.

Raquel was still thinking about the Avatar. She wanted to know the truth, although that wasn't going to be easy to get. The White Lotus kept all the records sealed away where only the highest ranked members could read them.

There was a knock on the door outside the house, which was unusual seeing as it was after 7pm. Curiously Raquel walked up to her window and looked outside. Standing in the light of the entrance was a group of people all wearing White Lotus uniforms.

She rushed from her room and through her house to the kitchen where she knew they were. She stopped when she got near to listen to her father talking to them, "How may I help the White Lotus?" her father asked trying to sound polite.

"Have you heard of the New Movement Mr. Robbins?" A White Lotus man near the front of the group asked as he stroked his long white beard.

"Maybe you can enlighten me?" Raquel's father replied.

The man smiled evilly, "You are about to find out."

Just as he was about to say something else Raquel's mother walked past her giving her a warning look and quickly moved over to the door. "It's very late." She said.

"Yes and we're sorry to interrupt but this is a matter of importance." Said a woman near the back of the group. Her face was hidden completely by shadows.

The man at the front looked between Raquel's parents, "As I was saying, The New Movement has just been announced and put into effect a few hours ago."

"What does that have to do with us" demanded Raquel's mother.

"The New Movement states that all non-benders must leave the cities currently populated by benders and live in a city completely of non-benders. The White Lotus has finally got a city set up and ready. We are to move all non-benders there by next week. We are to start moving all non-bending civilians from some cities first than we will move onto the larger ones. This means that Mr. Robbins I need to ask you to pack your things. We'll be coming back to move you to your new home come dawn."

Upon hearing this Raquel rushed from her hiding place, "You can't do that!" she yelled.

"Raquel! Go to your room." Her mother ordered.

"Sorry little girl but the law is the law." Said the White Lotus member.

How could they do this? Raquel was so furious she acted without thinking. She shot a ball of fire from her fist right at the man causing him to go flying back into the group and all the White Lotus members to go falling under him. He stood up and before Raquel could do anything he had encased her hands in metal hand cuffs using his metal bending.

"You're under arrest. Try anything and I'll through your whole family in jail." The man spat.

"You can't!" cried Raquel's mother.

"I can." He said and he led Raquel into a police car. "Mr. Robbins I'll be back for you in the morning. Mrs. Robbins, you can come try to get your brat out of jail tomorrow evening." He slammed the door next to Raquel and the White Lotus group got into their cars. Next thing she knew Raquel was on her way to prison.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Part One-Judy) **

When Judy heard that Raquel had been arrested she was devastated. She knew Raquel would only get herself into more trouble while in jail. And then what? The only thing she could think of was to break Raquel out of prison before it was too late. That however wouldn't be that easy. It needed to be planned and figured out before they started.

Last night after Raquel's arrest her mother called Judy and told her that the family was going into hiding because the White Lotus wanted to take Raquel's father away and going into hiding was the only way to keep them all safe. She then asked Judy to help Raquel, which Judy of course agreed to do. Raquel's mother left no information on how to find them though so Judy knew Raquel would have to go on the run and into hiding too, especially if Judy broke her out of prison.

It only took a few hours, a couple phone calls, and some convincing of Judy's parents but she finally figured out a plan. Judy's parents were going to pretend that they had no idea where Judy went or what was going on. Meanwhile Judy was going to be on the run with Raquel until they could find Raquel's parents.

Judy stood in her room deciding what she was going to bring with her. She had put together an all-black outfit for the break in. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. She also decided that it was best not to bring clothing with her and just to buy some if they had to settle down in hiding for a while. They could wash what they had. She did however pack clothing for Raquel. She wasn't sure what Raquel had on so she decided to bring another all-black outfit for her. The plan was to make her put it on before they break out so it would be harder for the White Lotus guards to spot them.

"Judy?" a small voice said from Judy's door way. "I want you to have this." Susan walked into the room and handed Judy a hand make necklace. It was green with the earth kingdom emblem carved into a rock that dangled in the middle. "I made it with my bending. Now you'll remember us while you're gone." Susan said.

Before Judy could say anything the younger girl disappeared. She put the necklace on and continued to pack until she thought she had everything she need. She sighed and looked around the room. She was going to miss this place while she was away.

Judy walked down stairs carrying her bag on her shoulder. As she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the front door. "It's Bailey!" she yelled to her parents. "I'll get it!" she ran over and opened the door. Her and Raquel's friend Bailey stood in the door way. She was already covered from head to toe in black-clothing.

"Aren't you ready yet?" she asked Judy. "It's not like we have all day."

"I'm almost ready, I just need to change. Do you think this will work?" Judy asked.

"It has too." Bailey grabbed Judy's bag from her and headed back out the door to load it into her car.

Judy quickly changed. She wore a long sleeve shirt that covered up to her neck and long black pants. When she walked out of her room again she found Bailey and her parents having a deep discussion in quiet voices. Bailey sounded like she was talking about earth bending as usual. Like Judy and Judy's family Bailey was also an earth bender. When she walked in the room Judy's mom walked over and pulled her into a big hug, "Good luck." She whispered.

Bailey held out a black ski mask to Judy. She took it and put it on over her head. Bailey removed her glasses and put on her own mask and her glasses back on top which caused Susan and Faith to start laughing from the living room. Together the two of them left the house not saying anything to each other and got into Bailey's car.

"Here we go." Bailey said.

"Here we go." Judy repeated and Bailey started the car.

**(Part Two-Raquel) **

Raquel had been sitting in a small room for hours. There was a small window on one side, a bed against the wall under the window, and a toilet in the corner. The door was made of thick metal bars. The only source of light in her dingy cell was from the window, which like the door was made of thick bars.

The room was dark and the moon was full lighting up Raquel's cell a small amount. She heard a noise from the hallway. It sounded as though someone was running toward her cell. Maybe it was the White Lotus coming to get her. "Ahhhh!" the guard outside her cell screamed and Raquel heard a large thump as the guard fell to the ground.

There was a clicking sound and Raquel's cell door started to open. She had no idea what was going on. Raquel raised her hands ready to strike with her fire-bending at the mysterious person. The door swung open and a dark figure opened the door. Raquel started to create fire in her hands, about to shoot it at the person when they spoke, "Cut it out!" the person ordered.

The person removed their mask, revealing Judy. "What are you doing here?" Raquel asked her friend in bewilderment. "Where are my parents?"

Judy smiled at her friend, "I couldn't let you rot in jail. Bailey's waiting for us with her car. Here take this." She handed Raquel a sack filled with black clothing. "It'll be easier to sneak out. Hurry up we don't have much time."

"You didn't answer my second question." Raquel pointed out as she quickly changed.

"They're on the run and going into hiding, just like we have too now."

"Well obviously we have too. You're breaking out a criminal." Raquel teased.

Raquel had just finished changing when they heard noises and yelling coming from the other side of the hall. "Time to go." Judy said and the two girls took off in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before a group of metal bending police officers came into view behind them. "Watch out!" Judy yelled as one of the metal doors to their right opened and more metal benders came out after them. Luckily Judy also was able to metal bend and without thinking she quickly grabbed the side of the wall which was made completely of metal and ripped it off. She then threw it at the new coming guards, hitting them back the way they came. "That'll only hold them for a while!" she yelled to Raquel.

The guards behind them were catching up quickly. Raquel knew she had to do something to hold them back so she shot a large amount of hot red fire at them as they ran. They heard a few grunts but the guards were still after them. "Almost there!" called Judy. Raquel was cackling hysterically as they ran.

They came to a dead end and before Raquel could ask Judy what they were going to do, Judy had already ripped a hole into the wall letting in a cold breeze from outside. The two girls looked out into the night and it was then that Raquel realized they were several feet above ground. "I'll earth bend a latter." Judy hurriedly informed Raquel.

Raquel looked behind her at the oncoming guards. They would be close enough to metal bend at them soon, "No time for that." Raquel said to Judy as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her out the opening. Judy screamed loudly from shock. Raquel shot fire from the bottom of her feet creating a sort of jet to help slow down their fall.

"Next time a little warning would be nice." Judy complained as they landed on the cold ground.

"Are you planning on there being a next time?" Raquel laughed jokingly causing Judy to laugh slightly. "Where's Bailey? The metal benders are coming." Raquel pointed out.

"Right through the bush over there. Come on." The two girls ran as fast as they could through a small forest area that surrounded the prison until they got to a thin dirt road.

Bailey was eagerly waiting for them and the moment she saw the two appear she started the car. Raquel and Judy opened the back doors and climbed in. Before they could put on their seat belts Bailey had started driving. "So where are we going now?" Raquel asked.

"We're going to Republic City." Bailey answered with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Part One (Bailey)**

Bailey had never traveled anywhere outside her small area before. She was nervous and not just because she was going away from home; she was on the run with her friends. After Judy had broken Raquel out of prison the girls made a run for it. They had been traveling for three days; only stopping to get gas for Bailey's car and to eat.

In a few hours they would be entering the Spirit Wilds. There were roads that went through them however they were hardly used. The Spirit Wilds were dangerous and Bailey was slightly nervous about driving through them. Unfortunately this was the fastest way to get to Republic City and the best way to avoid being seen by people who would notice them.

"How much farther until we get into the spirit wilds?" Judy asked with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Soon." Bailey answered with the same tone.

"Will you two please relax?" Raquel called from the back seat. "My family has air benders in it and Mikael spent three months in the spirit wilds for school. It can't be that bad."

"Air benders are naturally connected to the spirits so of course it's safe for them." Bailey exclaimed.

"That's true." Added Judy, "Than would probably come the water benders. Then the earth benders. And lastly fire benders… like you Raquel."

Bailey chuckled, "Just because you have air benders in your family Raquel that doesn't make you a spiritual genius. You're more hot-headed-shoot-everything-I-don't-like-with-fire kind of person."

Raquel glared angrily at her friends, "Mikael was always playing with the spirits at home. He even has a pet spirit. And he made sure we all learned whatever he learned about them from school. If my little brother can communicate with Spirits so can I."

"Yeah whatever. Sounds like you're volunteering as a sacrifice if we run into trouble." Bailey shot back.

They all laughed together. Raquel may be fine going into the spirit wilds but Bailey was nervous. Usually only the air benders went into them or you went in with an air bender guild. Bailey looked over to see Judy studying their map and tracing the rout with her fingers. In the mirror Bailey could see Raquel staring excitedly out the window. Of course she would be excited, Raquel loved adventure… and getting into trouble.

As they neared the spirit wilds the amount of street lights started to deteriorate and the moon and stars soon became their only source of light besides the car's headlights. "Well this is fun." Raquel comment from the back.

"We do we have to go through here at night?" whined Bailey.

"We don't need to be seen. Not many cars go through there which means it would be memorable if we did." Judy told her.

Bailey gave a little moan of despair, "It'll be fine." Raquel reassured her, "The road goes right through the spirt wilds and into Republic City. There are places to get gas from too so don't worry."

Bailey started to slow the car down as she saw the forest of the spirit wilds slowly inch closer to them. "Here we go guys." She said as they slowly made their way into the forest.

**Part 2 (Judy)**

It was like being transported to another world. Although now that Judy thought about it, it really was another world. The entrance was surrounded in thick fog but once they got through it the world beyond was amazing. There were huge mushrooms lighting the road, glowing blue and purple. Large trees covered the sky above them with their long branches.

"Whoa." Bailey said in a hushed voice. Clearly she hadn't expected something so beautiful.

Raquel laughed from behind them, "I would have told you but I wanted you to see it for yourselves. The whole way to Republic City is like this." She said.

"How would you know?" Bailey snapped.

"I've been here several times." Raquel answered matter-of-factly.

"You could have told me that earlier!" Bailey said outraged.

"Are you surprised she didn't?" asked Judy with amusement. Bailey just glared out the window and continued driving.

"What is that?" Bailey suddenly yelled as she slammed on the brakes. Judy was just wondering the same thing. Right in front of them stood the strangest creature she had ever seen. It looked like a tall bird with a long neck and the head of a deer with long horns.

"Just a spirit. Honk at it and it'll move. They know that cars go down here and they usually get out of the way." Raquel instructed.

Bailey did as Raquel instructed which must have been the first time she had ever done so thought Judy. Just like that the spirit walked off and the girls continued driving.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing once we actually get to Republic City." Raquel stated. "Are we meeting with my family?"

"Afraid not." Judy relied glumly. "Your mom told me that they had to get going as soon as possible and weren't sure where they would end up."

"As for Republic City" Bailey quickly changed the subject, "We're going to see if we can talk to someone about what the White Lotus is doing. Maybe they can help put a stop to this craziness."

"I doubt it. I bet they're in on it." Raquel said. "Do you have plans to stay anywhere?"

"I thought maybe a hotel or something." Bailey mumbled.

"I think it's best we save our money for gas and food. We might be able to stay with some of my relatives if they haven't gone into hiding too." Raquel suggested.

They continued down the windy road in silence; it was full of hills and tunnels as it passed around, over, and under spirit vines. Judy started to wonder how long they could keep driving. It would be morning soon and none of them had been able to sleep since they left the prison. Judy was afraid that if they stopped they would be caught by the white lotus who was surely looking for them now.

As if reading her thoughts Raquel said from the back seat, "I'm going to try to sleep for a while. We should take turns. Bailey keep going until you start to feel sleepy and wake me up. I'll drive while you sleep."

"Good idea." Bailey agreed.

Judy heard Raquel wrestle around with some blankets they had brought with them and before long Raquel was spread across the back seat snoring rather loudly.

"I don't think we need to worry about falling asleep with her snoring so much." Bailey teased.

"She is louder than usual. How long will we be traveling before we get there?"

"According to the guy at the last gas station it's at least a 12 hour drive none stop. Luckily there are several gas stations spread out along the way. There's even supposed to be a small village, made mostly of Air benders, who wanted to live amongst the spirits."

Judy yawned, "Sounds good. We can stop and get some food and keep going." Judy thought for a moment, "Do you really think that someone in Republic City can help us? I mean, what if they catch us and throw us all in jail?"

"I don't know what else to do. I'm sure if we have too we can make another run for it. Maybe go to the Fire Nation or one of the Water Tribes. I know Raquel has family living all over the world, I'm sure some will take three run-away's in."

**Part 3 (Raquel)**

Raquel had fallen asleep for a few hours and woke up to the sound of Judy's heavy breathing and a song she didn't recognize. She sat up from the back seat. It was still dark outside and she could see the spirit vines on the side of the road with the light of the head lights and the glowing mushrooms guiding their way. Judy had fallen asleep with her head against the window and looked to be in a deep sleep.

"Can you stop?" Raquel asked Bailey in a muffled tone.

"Why?" Bailey's voice was horse.

"I need to pee."

"Alright just do it fast." Bailey pulled the car over to the side of the road and Raquel ran out as fast as she could.

When she returned she walked over to the driver's side and looked at Bailey, "Let's switch out. You've been driving for forever. I can take over while you sleep for a bit."

"If you're sure." Bailey got out of the car and went to sit in the back and Raquel sat in the driver's seat. Judy had managed to stay sleeping the whole time. She must be very tired Raquel thought.

They pulled away and continued to drive forward. Within a few minutes Bailey was snoring and moaning loudly in the back seat.

Raquel drove for around an hour or so before she started to see signs of civilization again. Ancient looking buildings started to appear through the vines highlighted by the cars head lights. Raquel remembered this village. She had spent a week here with her family not too long ago.

She saw a gas station and pulled into it. "Why have we stopped?" Judy asked as she moved to a proper sitting position. She looked half asleep still and looked out the window in wonder.

"We need to fuel up and I found the spirit wilds village." Raquel responded. Upon hearing their voices Bailey started to wake up in the back of the car and was making angry moaning noises.

Raquel opened the car door and began to pump gas into the car. The sun was rising and a morning mist was starting to fill the air. An old man came out of the gas station and came toward them happily, "Good morning travellers!" he called and waved.

As he approached, Raquel noticed he was balding and what little hair he had was white with age. He wore yellow robes that reminded Raquel of the robes her brother Mikael wore; air nomad robes. "Hi there!" she called to him. "Do you have any food and drinks we can buy for our travels?"

"Yes of course, do come in." he said as Bailey and Judy stumbled sleepily out of the car. They had come to Raquel's rescue so fast that they hadn't really thought about bringing food for the journey. At least they remembered to bring money and wallets with them, including Raquel's.

After a quick shopping trip the three girls loaded their food and drinks into the car and headed back out into the spirit wilds. This time Judy took the driver's seat and Raquel sat in the front with her. Morning light was spreading upon them and Raquel knew they had spent too much time at the gas station. The village however was small and it wasn't long before they were back in the tangle of vines and spirits. "We should be at Republic City before the end of the day" Raquel said.

"I can't wait to get out of here. This place is creepy." Judy complained.

Bailey sighed, "At least those White Lotus losers haven't found us yet."

"We don't even know if they decided to follow us." Judy stated and the three of them went quiet.

"Oh Raquel," Bailey said after a while "I forgot to tell you, I contacted some of our friends and told them what's going on. Joel said he would try to make it to Republic City and meet us there. Kelly was going to go into hiding with Jenni to make sure that the White Lotus didn't capture them both, being non-benders. And Jeremy said he'd do his best to help out other non-benders at home and try to get them to safety."

"That's good. We need to do whatever we can to get help from the Republic of Nations." Raquel replied with new found determination.

**Part 4 (Joel)**

It had been almost a day since Joel had received a call from Bailey telling him about what the White Lotus was up too and Raquel's problems. He wasn't surprised when the White Lotus showed up at his house at three in the morning to search for Raquel and Judy either. By morning the whole town knew that the two girls had broken the law and were on the run. Any information about them was to be reported to the White Lotus immediately. At least that meant they had gotten away and were going where they planned.

He had spent most of the morning packing his bags and supplies for the drive to Republic City. He had promised to meet the girls there and he planned to keep that promise. Somehow he managed to convince his mother to allow him the car to take on his trip. She was surprisingly understanding in his desire to help his friends.

By noon he had everything he needed and set out after a quick good bye to his family; everyone but his mother thought he was going to Republic City to train with a fellow water bender. Joel wasn't used to travelling alone but the trip to the city wasn't that long. Bailey had told him how to contact her on a mysterious cell phone she somehow got a hold of and he had added the number into his own phone just before he left.

He had no troubles until he reached the edge of the spirit wilds. It wasn't a surprise really, to see the White Lotus inspecting all the cars that were leaving town. He slowed down and pulled over to the inspection area. "Name please?" said an irritated looking White Lotus lady with grey hair.

"Uh, Joel." He replied.

"Alright Joel, have you seen these girls in the last 12 hours?" she held up a paper filled with pictures of Raquel, and Judy. Interesting, he thought, they weren't asking about Bailey let.

"No I haven't." He told the woman.

"Alright sir, do you mind telling me why you are entering the spirit wilds today?"

"I'm going to Republic City. My friend, a fellow water bender, lives there and wishes to do some training with me. I told him I would come for the weekend. The Spirit Wilds are the fastest way to get there." Joel explained coolly.

"Very well sir. We're going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle so we can inspect it before we allow you to leave. You can wait over there and help yourself to coffee and tea." She directed him over to a sitting area the While Lotus had set up with chairs and a tent for shade from the sun.

Joel watched as the team of White Lotus members went through his car and looked through a few of his bags. It didn't take very long for them to finish and allow him to go on his way. Joel kindly thanked the White Lotus for keeping their town safe from danger and wished them a good day before he set off into the spirit wilds.

It had been a while since he had been in the Spirit Wilds and he enjoyed diving through the thick trees. There were small blue spirts floating in the air and one of them kept floating just beside Joel's window. It looked like it was interested in him for a while before it flew away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Part one (Bailey)**

It had been several hours since their last pit-stop and Bailey was starting to feel stiff. Judy and Raquel had changed spots about an hour ago and the three girls continued on their way. According to the map they should be in Republic City in an hour or so.

Raquel turned around in her seat to face Bailey, "What are we going to do once we get there?" she asked.

Bailey looked out the window for a minute and then said, "I'm not sure."

Judy from the driver's seat and said, "Raquel, what about your family? You mentioned them earlier."

"Yeah I have an aunt, uncle, and two cousins somewhere in Republic City. But I haven't talked to them in a long time and I have no idea where they live or how to contact them and if they know about what's been going on there's a huge chance that they went into hiding." Raquel replied.

"I suppose we can put up posters or something." Bailey teased.

"I have family in the Fire Nation that might be able to help us find my aunt and uncle in the Republic. It's just a matter of secretly contacting them." Raquel said thoughtfully.

The three of them sat in silence for a second. "I suppose the best thing we can do is find somewhere we can sleep for a while and come up with a plan before we do anything stupid." Judy said.

"Good idea." Raquel agreed.

Bailey sat in thought for a few minutes. It was only a matter of time before they made it through the Spirit Wilds. "We can't go walking around Republic City looking like ourselves," She told the others, "We need disguises, like fake moustaches or something."

"There should be a store nearby where we can get some costumes or something. We should also try to not use our bending because it'll give us a way." Raquel said.

"Ooooh we need new names too." Bailey said happily.

**Part 2 (Joel) **

Joel had almost made it to the halfway point in the Spirit Wilds. The small town shouldn't be too far away from here he thought. He was tired from traveling all day and planned to find the small inn there and sleep for a few hours before heading off again.

Sure enough within 20 minutes he reached the small Spirit Wild town. He filled up his car at the gas station and got directions to the nearest inn. It didn't take him long to find it. The place was obviously owned by an air bender. There were classic air bender meditation spots everywhere as well as statues of monks.

Joel parked his car near the front entrance and made his way inside. At the front desk of the inn a very unhappy woman sat glaring at the door. When she saw him she sighed and waited for him to approach. "I'd like a room please, just for a few hours." He said and they disused the details of his room and stay before he carried his bag up a huge stair case towards the top floor.

He passed a statue of Avatar Korra on his way up and he stopped to look at it for a moment. There was something about the statue that intrigued him. Korra had been the one to create the spirit wilds and better yet, she was an avatar born into the southern water tribe, where Joel's family was from. He couldn't help but feel a little pride when looking at this statue.

After finally finding his room and making himself comfortable, he stared up at the ceiling for a while before dozing off into a restless sleep.

He wasn't asleep long however when he heard the noise coming from outside his room window. It was a tapping sound. He got out of bed and went over towards it and peered outside. "Ahh." He screamed from surprise. There was a spirit floating outside his window and staring at him. It was a large spirit, something in between an eel and a dragon. It had a black body and tuffs of purple feathers trailing down to its tail. It had huge orange eyes that stared at Joel intensely.

"Hello" the spirit said in a deep voice.

Joel was lost for words. He just continued to look back at the spirit. He had met a few spirits before but usually they didn't talk to him.

The spirit irritably cleared its throat, "Hello" it repeated.

Joel opened the window and said "Hello?" uncertainty.

The spirit smiled, "Are you the one they call Joel?" it asked.

"Uh… yeah… I suppose."

"You are a water bender?"

"Yeah…"

"You are going to Republic City to meet with some friends?"

"Yes… but wait… how do you know that?"

"Then you are the one called Joel." The spirit looked pleased.

**Part Three (Judy)**

Judy could see the end of the spirit wilds. The trees weren't as thick there and the vines were starting to disappear. She was sitting in the back seat now and Bailey was driving again.

"Can we stop so I can go to the bathroom before we get out of here? I like the cover of the trees." Raquel asked Bailey who in response just sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"I need to stretch my legs a bit." Judy said and followed suit as Raquel ran out of the car. The air was moist and slightly chilly. Just beyond the tress Judy could see a field. It would be nice to get out of this forest and see the sky for a change she thought.

As Judy walked around the car she could hear a rustling sound from a nearby bush. She assumed it was just Raquel. Bailey got out of the car as well and stretched her arms into the air talking in a deep breath. Judy walked over to the side of the road and sat down on the dirt while stretching her legs out in front of her. The cold morning air woke her up more than anything else.

She heard the noise coming from the bush again, "Raquel? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready to get going." Raquel answered but not from the bush. She was standing by the car. Judy was surprised to see her there and as the bush rustled again she got nervous, slowly got up, and started walking backwards. That was when she heard a small cry of some animal or spirit coming from the bush.

Judy walked over to where she heard the noise and sure enough behind the bush was a small animal with its little paw trapped in a hunters trap. The animal was a golden brown furry creature about the size of a cat with a long bushy tail. It had black and white strips down the middle of its back and little tinny round ears. Bailey had come over to where Judy was and peered down at it. "Look a cute little catmunk." She said.

"A catmunk? I've never heard of them before." Judy bent down and helped it out of the trap. It meowed happily and rubbed its head against Judy's leg. "Off you go now." Judy shooed the animal away.

The two girls went to back to the car where Raquel was laughing. "What's so funny?" Judy asked her.

"You have a friend." Raquel pointed behind Judy and sure enough there was the catmunk following close behind her. It ran over to the car and jumped into the open door much to the amazement of the three girls.

"I guess we have a pet too now…" Judy smiled and sounded a little hopeful.

"How are we going to feed it?" Bailey said with concern. Judy just continued to smile hopefully and finally Bailey turned to Raquel and sighed, "What do you think?"

"I think its fine. What are you going to name it?" Raquel asked Judy with some excitement.

"Hmm." Judy thought about it for a minute while staring at the catmunk, "How does Nutmeg sound?"

The catmunk made a happy noise and curled up in a ball in the back seat. "I suppose that's settled then." Said Bailey.

The three girls climbed into the car. Raquel took the driver's seat this time and they drove towards the city. "I think I've come up with some good under cover names." Bailey said from the passenger side.

"Oh boy." Judy knew she'd have come up with something weird or hilarious and would be persistent on them using them.

"Well, what have you decided?" Raquel asked as unsure as Judy.

Bailey chuckled a little which caused Raquel to glance back at Judy from the mirror with an expression of discomfort. "For myself… I shall be known as Mr. Archibald Alexander the Second" Bailey said dropping her voice and using a really fake accent.

"Are you serious?" Raquel laughed.

"Yes I am. I will find a monocle and a false moustache and I will talk with this voice." Bailey declared.

"All right then. What about Judy?" Raquel asked looking more amused than before.

"Judy… you shall be Miss Dandelion Greengrass."

"Dandelion Greengrass? Very creative." Judy said through her laughter.

"I couldn't think of anything else. But we'll make you look all really young and cute. Maybe give you pigtails or something."

"No. I am not putting my hair in pigtails." Judy protested.

"We'll see about that. Now Raquel, are you ready to hear what I've decided for you?" Bailey was smiling rather evilly at Raquel.

"I suppose…"

"You shall dress as an old irritating woman… and you shall be named… Ms. Tweeny Bigbags."

"What? I don't think so. You're crazy."

Judy couldn't stop herself from laughing at the idea of calling Raquel Tweeny Bigbags. The image of it in her head caused her to laugh even more, "That's too funny." She managed to say.

"Stop laughing back there Dandelion." Raquel ordered sarcastically.

Bailey look rather pleased with herself. "I think I'm a genius." She declared.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Part 1 (Raquel)**

It wasn't long before they saw the first signs of the outskirts of Republic City and the trees of the spirit wilds started turning into buildings and houses. "Almost there now." Raquel called to her friends. Judy was in the back seat petting her new pet catmunk, Nutmeg and Bailey was sitting next to Raquel staring out the window.

The Spirit Wilds were turning into a huge field. The remains of what used to be part of Republic City could still be seen. There was a large abandoned apartment building sticking out from a group of smaller Spirit Trees. "Kinda creepy looking" Judy said from behind Raquel.

The road got busier as they finally entered the city. "Where are we going?" Bailey asked as Raquel drove down the road which was slowly turning into a highway.

"I was thinking a corner store to get a map." Raquel replied and Bailey and Judy nodded their heads with approval.

There was a gas station just a few minutes after they had entered the city and they pulled into it. Judy ran in to pay for gas and get a map of the city while Bailey pumped gas into the car. After a while Judy came back with a map and a smile on her face, "the guy in the store said there's a costume store just down the road." She informed them.

It took them a while before they could find the store. Bailey was driving and she went down several wrong roads before they finally found the one they were looking for. It wasn't very hard to spot the store because of how colourful the outside of it looked. Bailey parked on the street and the three girls looked at it for a moment.

"Make sure you leave a window slightly open for that catmunk" Bailey told Judy who opened up the back window enough to let air in. Nutmeg stayed curled up in a ball and seemed not to notice them leaving.

When they opened the door to the store Raquel was amazed by all the costumes and costume supplies that were there. "Welcome" called a happy looking store clerk from the side of the store. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked them.

"We're just looking, thanks though." Judy called to her.

"Let me know if you need anything" the clerk replied and went down a nearby isle.

The three of them split up to try to make things go faster. Raquel was going to try to find something to match the name Tweeny Bigbags. She flipped through several gross looking dresses before coming across a particularly ugly one that was light pink with huge bright blue flowers all over it. She chuckled a little before pulling it off the hanger. It was perfect for her disguise. She then went and explored a pile of wigs until she found a granny looking one and then she headed for the accessories pile. She didn't have to look too hard before finding a pair of fake glasses.

After ten or so minutes of looking through costumes the girls met up again at the dressing room area. "Ok let's try them on and show off what we found." Bailey told them excitedly. "Me first" she said and went barging into the dressing room.

After a few moments of waiting Bailey came out and Judy and Raquel both starting laughing at the sight of her. She was wearing an old men's dress coat and pants, along with shiny black dress shoes and black top hat. She had put a wig on under the top hat and dark grey curls stuck out from under it. On her face were a fake grey moustache and her glasses, which fit in perfectly with the rest of her disguise. She was leaning on a dark brown cane and smirking at them. "How do I look?" she asked in her best fake accent with her voice lowered.

"Very handsome, Mr. Archibald Alexander the Second." Raquel said and gave her a bow.

"Lovely." Judy laughed "My turn." she pushed past Bailey and went into the dressing room. Moments later Judy opened the door and came out. She was wearing a blue tee shirt with a butterfly design on it as well as a light blue skirt that just covered her knees. She had put her hair in pigtails and it made her look three or more years younger. Around one of them was a fake blue flower that matched the colour of her shirt. "It's not anywhere as creative as Bailey's but I think it'll work." she said.

"I think you look adorable." Raquel teased. "Alright here I go." She went into the changing room with her small pile of clothing and shut the door behind her. The dress had a high neck line and long sleeves that buttoned at the end. It felt like it would be very hard to do any bending in and Raquel hoped she wouldn't have to fight anyone in it. She bunched up her long hair into a bundle and shoved it under the wig which was grey with an old fashioned bun at the back. She put on the fake glasses on and laughed at her appearance in the mirror. The glasses were a little too big for her face and made her look even more hilarious.

Raquel stepped out of the change room and was met with Judy and Bailey's hysterical laughter. "You said my name was Tweeny Bigbags. So now I really feel the part." She said in her best old lady voice.

After the three of them changed back into their other cloths they went to the front of the store to buy their disguises. "Did you find everything ok?" the store clerk asked them.

"Yes we did." Bailey said as she handed the clerk some money to pay for the clothing. Luckily it didn't cost too much.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a cheap around here were we can spend a night or two, would you?" Judy asked the clerk.

She thought about it for a moment than said, "Yeah actually, there's an inn down the road, turn left when you get to the street lights, and then drive down to the next set of lights, it'll be on your right. It's pretty cheap but it's not the nice place."

"I'm sure it'll work out fine. Thanks." Bailey said with a smile.

**Part 2 (Joel)**

After the mysterious spirit had told Joel that it knew of his mission Joel was shocked and slightly impressed. It didn't take much on the spirits part to convince Joel to blindly follow it into the spirit wilds, which now that Joel was struggling to climb over a very large spirit vine became somewhat of a bother to him. He had no idea why he decided to just follow this spirit but he had and they had been wandering through the Spirit Wilds for well over an hour.

"Where are we going?" Joel asked the spirit for what was probably the hundredth time since they left the inn.

"You will see when you get there." The spirit answered just like it had every other time Joel asked.

"Are we at least almost there? I'm starting to feel really tired."

"We will be there soon as long as you keep up your slow human pace." The spirit sounded a little annoyed.

Joel felt like he had been climbing vines for ever and that it would never end. They must be near the middle of the spirit wilds by now.

"Why aren't there any other spirits hanging around?" Joel asked slightly curious as he started to try to remember whether or not he had seen any other spirits on this crazy hike.

"They are afraid and they are hiding."

"Afraid? Of what? Me?" Joel asked confused.

"They do not know if you are a White Lotus member or not." The spirit turned its yellow eyes towards Joel, "The White Lotus has been taking non-benders and locking them in the Spirit World."

"They've been locking non-benders in the Spirit World…" Joel knew the white lotus was taking non-benders away but he never imagined they would do something like that to them.

"Yes. And the White Lotus has been harming the Spirits as well. They want all the spirits to help them gather and lock up all the non-benders. Of course most spirits don't want to involve themselves with human conflicts but when they refuse to help the White Lotus, they disappear and are never seen again. We have no idea what happens to them."

The spirit sounded sad, as if it had lost some friends and Joel was sure that it had. "The white lotus has to be stopped." He stated in a defiant voice.

"Yes I agree and the Avatar must be found." The spirit said.

"But we have no idea where or who the Avatar is."

"They will be found when they are truly needed." The spirit looked at him and flew up over a large vine that Joel was struggling to climb over. It was a bright green colour and had moss growing on the top of it. Joel had to pull himself over it because it was so thick.

"Why do you need me anyway?" Joel asked the Spirit once he managed to climb over the vine and had made it down to the other side. Every other time he had asked that question the spirit had just ignored him.

This time however it answered, "A friend of mine asked me to get you and bring you to him."

"Who's your friend?" Joel had no idea who would be looking for him.

"You'll see when we get there" was all the spirit told him.

Joel didn't bother pushing the subject any farther. He knew the Spirit wouldn't tell him. They traveled for a while longer before stopping at a small pond. The water was crystal clear and Joel could see to the bottom of it. There were a bunch of weird looking green coloured rocks that seemed to almost glow a little. The pond itself was nestled in a large group of vines. Joel kneeled down over it and drank some of the water. He was so thirsty from his long walk.

As he raised his head he noticed the spirit watching him closely. Then there was a noise from behind one of the vines. Joel stood up just in time to see three White Lotus members appear over the top of it. They seemed just as surprised to see him there as he was to see them. Before any of them could react, Joel bended the water from the pond at them as hard as he could, managing to knock them all off the vine. He knew he had to get out of there and could hear the angry shouts from the White Lotus members as they tried to get back over the vine.

He turned to leave the other way but found his path blocked by the spirit. Before Joel could do or say anything its eyes glowed and Joel suddenly felt very tired. His body couldn't support him anymore and he fell to his side. He landed strait in the pond and was surprised to find that it was full of water. He was sure that he had used it all when he sent it pounding into the White Lotus members. His body left heavy and he couldn't move. He started to drift off to sleep as the water washed over his face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Part 1 (Judy)**

Judy sat in the back seat of Bailey's car lightly petting Nutmeg's head. The catmunk's fur was very soft and it purred quietly. It didn't take them a long time to find the inn that the store clerk told them about. It looked old and run down. Judy wasn't surprised by the sight of it though because all the building around this area had that same old and falling apart look.

They parked the car and once again left Nutmeg inside with the window slightly open. "Hopefully they allow animals." Bailey said looking at the catmunk.

"We'll just have to make sure we ask when we go in." Judy replied. The three of them looked at each other for a minute. They had decided to change into their disguises before they got there. They were convincing outfits but now they had to play the parts without laughing at each other.

They walked into the inn all feeling rather uncomfortable and nervous. The lobby was grimy and the lighting was dim and low. There was a group of people in the corner of the room playing a card game that looked like poker but Judy couldn't quite tell. An old man was sitting at the desk with a cigar in his mouth and smoke surrounding his head. He had grey oily hair that stuck to his head in a rather unusual fashion. He looked up at them than grunted, "What can I do for you three?"

Bailey walked over to him and in her fake-low-voiced-accent said really loudly, "Hello my good friend. My name is Mr. Archibald Alexander the Second, this lady here" she pointed at Raquel, "is my sister Tweeny, and the young lady over there" this time she pointed to Judy," is my granddaughter Dandelion. We are traveling and decided to stop in Republic City and would love to know if you had a pet-friendly room available for us?" She smiled widely at him causing the fake moustache to stick out slightly.

The man at the desk had to stare at them for a while with his mouth slightly opened before saying, "Uh yes, we can find a room for you and your family… and pet."

Judy almost sighed with relief before remembering that that might be a giveaway. She looked around the room again. It gave her an uneasy feeling. The walls seemed to have a layer of dirt on them and the ceiling was yellow from cigarette smoke. Judy focused back on Bailey and the man at the desk. They seemed to be debating the price of the room and Bailey was making a lot of hand gestures.

After a while the three girls and Nutmeg found their way to their room and opened the door with a key. They inn keeper had given them each a key before he showed them the way to the room. Bailey had paid only for one night and they decided that they would decide later how long they wanted to stay there. Upon opening the door to the room they all lined up in single file and entered. Judy found the light switch and turned on the lights, which flickered and casted a dim glow on the room. There were three small beds with ugly yellow blankets on them. Wall paper pealed off in some areas and there were stains from smoke on the ceiling. "Charming." Raquel said and put her stuff on one of the beds.

Judy set Nutmeg on the floor as Bailey closed the door. The three of them stood in silence for a while and watched Nutmeg sniff one of the beds. The catmunk jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball again, "That catmunk sure likes its sleep" Bailey said staring at it.

Judy giggled and sat on the edge of the bed next to Nutmeg, "What now?" she asked the other two.

"Well I'm starving so I vote on getting food." Raquel said as she moved towards the window and pulled away the curtain. "There's a grocery store just down the street by the looks of it." She said pointing it out to Bailey who went to join her at the window.

"You guys go ahead." Judy yawned. "I'm going to take a nap with Nutmeg." She hadn't slept very well since they left and it was finally starting to catch up with her.

"Are you sure?" Raquel asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just don't get in trouble."

"Alright. We'll go get some food then and be back in a little while. We have a personal stove so I'm going to get some soup or something I think." Bailey said grinning at Raquel.

"We have a stove?" Raquel asked her obviously confused. There wasn't even a refrigerator in the room.

"Yeah… you" Bailey laughed, "You are a fire bender aren't you?" Raquel looked slightly unhappy and rolled her eyes.

Bailey took some of their remaining money and the two of them headed out. Judy watched as they left her alone in the room. She tumbled onto the bed and stared up at the gross ceiling for a while before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Part 2 (Bailey)**

Bailey followed Raquel down the long hallway leading from their room to the main lobby. They could hear loud shoots and lots of noise coming from down the hall. Sure enough, when they reached the entrance they saw that the room was full of people. Most of them looked pretty tough and several of them were smoking. One guy at the end of the room was throwing knives into the wall. Raquel looked back at Bailey with a slightly concerned expression but kept going anyway.

When they walked in Bailey noticed that they were getting some looks and started to feel a little nervous. Raquel however had taken on her persona as naïve old lady and was currently smiling at a woman sitting in an arm chair near the door, "You look lovely today dearie!" Raquel called to her, "I simply love that outfit you're wearing!" The woman rolled her eyes and ignored her. However Raquel's comment seemed to put the rest of the room into a sense of ease and the people around them seemed to look at them less.

"Good thinking." Bailey whispered to Raquel as they passed a large group of scary looking people playing cards.

They were nearing the door now and they walked close together. Neither one of them made eye contact with anyone. That was until an older man, wearing old Earth kingdom green, grabbed Raquel's arm and stopped her in her place. "Don't see many new people around here." he smiled and Bailey noticed he had teeth missing. "Tell me my good friends, are you two benders by any chance?" he almost whispered the question.

No one else in the room seemed to pay any attention to them, which was a good thing because Bailey could sense that Raquel was about to break character and start yelling. Everything in Raquel's posture had changed the minute the man grabbed her. If she fire bended at him they might have a serious fight on their hands. "No we aren't I'm afraid sir." Bailey said quickly before Raquel could cause any trouble.

The man released Raquel's arm and Bailey could see her whole body relax. "You should be careful." The old man said very seriously, "The While Lotus is looking for non-benders." He gave them a sad look and walked away.

Raquel and Bailey didn't say anything to each other until they were a safe distance away from the inn. "What was that about?" Raquel asked Bailey.

Bailey looked around nervously, "I bet we stumbled on a gang hide out. Although I have no idea why they would be worried about non-benders."

Raquel seemed to think about it for a while, "Maybe they have friends or something that were taken by the White Lotus. Anyway do you think our disguises should be benders?"

"Yes. If the White Lotus comes around asking questions we might have to prove to them that we are benders. Hopefully it won't give away our disguises though." Bailey would rather not find out what was happening to non-benders by being captured.

They walked in silence for a while before arriving at the grocery store. They both went down separate isles and looked for the cheapest things they could find. After each grabbing several items they met up at the checkout and bought their food. They wanted to get back to their room as fast as possible so they could hide and make sure that Judy was alright. Neither of them really wanted to leave her alone in that place.

The walk back to the inn was uneventful. However when they reached the building, they were both taken by surprise when they noticed a bunch of police vehicles parked outside. They entered feeling uneasy.

The lobby was full of officers. Many of them were questioning some of the people they had seen earlier. One man was being lead towards the door in hand cuffs. A male officer, slightly on the shorter side, with a long orange beard, came over to Raquel and Bailey. "Hello there, mind if I ask you a few questions?" he called to them.

"Not at all son." Bailey relied in her old man accent voice.

"Are you two staying at this inn?" the officer asked.

"Yes we are sir. This here is my brother, Mr. Archibald Alexander the Second, I'm Ms. Tweeny Bigbags, and his granddaughter who is waiting in our room for us is Miss. Dandelion Greengrass. We just got here a little while ago. We were told this here inn was the cheapest around this area." Raquel was actually doing a good job with her persona Bailey thought.

"Right…" the man was slightly taken aback "Are you two aware that this inn is often used as a meeting place for the Triple Triad gang?" he asked them.

No they weren't aware and Raquel seemed slightly shocked, "A gang did you say my friend?" Bailey grumbled.

"Oh dear how awful." Raquel put her hand over her heart and looked completely horrified. It took all the will Bailey had not to laugh about her facial expression.

"That's right I'm afraid. But don't worry. We've got the criminals now however I would advise you to find a different place to stay come morning." The officer said and he bid them good bye and walked away.

They walked quickly back to the room and hurried inside. They locked the door behind them. "Guys? Is that you?" Judy called from inside the room.

"Yeah it's us. Mind if I turn on a light?" Bailey asked.

"Sure."

Bailey turned on the lights and followed Raquel into the room to but their groceries down on the small table.

"Anything interesting happen?" Judy yawned as she got out of bed and went over to see what they had bought.

Raquel and Bailey looked at each other for a moment and helped themselves to food before Raquel told Judy about what had happened to them. When she finished the dramatic retelling of their adventures, Judy looked worried and said, "Do you think it's safe to stay here tonight?"

"I think so. Maybe we shouldn't all sleep at the same time though." Raquel said.

"Alright I'll take first watch." Judy volunteered.

"I'll take second than." Raquel said, "Wake me up in three hours."

"And then Raquel, you wake me up three hours later." Bailey said as she climbed into bed. She would sleep a little better knowing that one of her friends would be awake. Raquel climbed into the bed next to Bailey's and Judy sat down with a book and nibbled on some chips.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Part 1 (Raquel)**

Judy had woken Raquel up about an hour ago. Now Raquel sat on her bed petting Nutmeg mostly out of boredom. Judy had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. Bailey was snoring loudly in the bed next to her but it wasn't loud enough to block out the sounds coming from what Raquel assumed was the lobby.

She had been wondering for a while if maybe the Triple Triad knew some information about the White Lotus and the non-benders. Even though she made sure to not to talk about it with the other two, Raquel really was worried about her family. What if they had been captured?

She looked around the dimly light room at her two traveling companions. She thought about her other friends. Jenni and Kelly were both non-benders and went into hiding according to Bailey. She thought about Joel and the phone Bailey had brought that none of them had seen before. She said she bought it for the trip and had given Joel the number, but he hadn't called them yet.

Raquel was starting to get annoyed with herself for sitting there doing nothing. She always had a problem with being patient. She got slowly out of bed and put on her old lady disguise. She made sure to move slowly and quietly; she didn't want to wake anyone up. She crept over to the door and was stopped by Nutmeg. The catmunk meowed at her. "Shhhhhh" Raquel reached over to the table and grabbed some of the nuts they had bought for it and laid them on the floor. Nutmeg went running over to them and Raquel took her chance and quickly ran out the door, closing it as quietly as she could.

She walked hurriedly towards the lobby. She had decided that she would question some of the people in there for information involving non-benders and the White Lotus. When she walked in she noticed a group of people playing cards in the same area as before. There weren't any more police officers hanging around. Raquel looked for the friendliest person. It wasn't easy; all of them looked slightly intimidating. She approached a younger looking woman who was sitting alone in a small armchair.

"Hello there dearie." Raquel said in her old lady voice.

The woman gave her a dirty look and said, "What do you want?"

"Do you or someone you know, know anything about what is happening to non-benders?" Raquel whispered to the woman.

She looked concerned and lowered her voice to a whisper too, "If you want to know about the White Lotus and their plans old lady, you'll need to talk to Shadow. He's over there in the chair." She pointed to a young man about Raquel's age, with dark brown hair, sitting in a chair talking to a few other men. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to him."

She led Raquel over to the man named Shadow. As they approached the woman leaned over his chair and whispered in his ear. Raquel assumed she was telling him about what she asked. People were starting to look at her and she started to feel nervous. Shadow was watching her with curiosity, Raquel noticed he had orangish coloured eyes, and they seemed to be analysing her. The woman walked away and Shadow leaned over to the men sitting with him and whispered something to them. They all got up and left to join the woman in another corner of the room.

"Please sit." He motioned to the chair next to him and Raquel hesitantly sat down. "I was told you want to know about the White Lotus and the non-benders. Why?"

It's not an unusual question but Raquel didn't really have a great answer. She thought for a moment and then said, "On my way out with my brother a man at the door warned us about them. I have friends who are non-benders and I want to know if I should be concerned."

He smiled at her slightly, "Are you a White Lotus spy?" He asked clearly not buying her story.

"No of course not." She replied to quickly.

He studied her for a moment and then said, "You aren't really an old lady are you? You don't have wrinkles. It's a cleaver disguise but I can see through it. Who are you really?"

Raquel could feel her heart beating really fast and didn't know just how to respond. "I… you're right, I'm not an old lady." No point lying now, "But I can't tell you who I am either. If _they_ found me I'd be in really big trouble." She really hoped that Shadow wasn't a White Lotus spy.

"I see. If you want me to tell you what I know about the White Lotus you are going to have to prove yourself." He said seriously.

"How do I do that?" Raquel had the feeling that whatever it was she had to do to prove herself Bailey and Judy wouldn't approve. She was sure that Shadow was part of the Triple Triad. She tried to study him the way he was her. She noticed he had flames tattooed up his arm. She wondered if he was a fire bender.

"You have to help me with a mission. I'm sure you've guessed by now that I'm part of the Triple Triad and I know you saw the police here earlier."

Raquel interrupted him. "How do you know I saw the police?" she asked.

"I saw you and the other one come in while they were here. It's very obvious when outsiders come here. Only two types of people stay at this inn, the Triple Triad members or the really desperate."

"Oh…" was all Raquel could say.

"Anyway, as I was saying, when they police came they took one of our members and we don't think that he deserved to be taken away. Right now he's still in a police truck on the way to prison. Funny that you'd come asking questions when we were talking about a good distraction. All you have to do is use your old lady disguise, go to the police driving the truck and ask in a very confused old lady voice how to get to the nearest hotel or something to distract them. When you do that we'll sneakily break our friend out." Shadow explained. "Well, will you help us for some information?"

Raquel thought about it for a moment. She was already a wanted criminal according to the White Lotus… "All right let's do it." She said in her normal voice before she realised she had. Shadow just smiled slightly and shook her hand.

"Then we have a deal. What name should I call you by?"

"Uh… Tweeny." She said. Shadow might know that she isn't really an old lady but she wasn't ready to reveal just who she was yet.

"Alright." He said and then he yelled to the group at large, "Who's coming?"

Several minutes later Raquel found herself in the back of a truck smushed in a seat in between Shadow and the door. The police should just be finishing their rounds of the gang hang outs and heading to the prison Shadow had explained. "All you have to do is get the truck to stop and keep the driver distracted."

"And how do I get it to stop?" she asked in her old lady voice. The other people in the truck didn't know she wasn't really an old lady.

"However you think you can." He said. "And then meet up with us down the block. We'll head back to the inn and then I will answer your questions."

They stopped the truck down the street from where the prison truck would drive down with in the next few minutes. The Triple Triad members went and hid themselves in the alley as Raquel readied herself near the side of the road.

Within minutes the police truck could be seen approaching them and Shadow gave Raquel a pat on the shoulder, "Good luck." He said before disappearing into the darkness behind her.

Raquel gathered her courage and waked right into the middle of the road. She had no other ideas about how to stop the truck in the dead of night. She hoped that they would stop and not drive right into her.

Just as she hoped, when the police car came near her and the head lights illuminated her standing in the road, it came to a screeching stop. The driver opened the window and yelled, "What are you doing in the middle of the road?" angrily at her.

Raquel waked over to the cops window and looked as flustered as she could, "I'm so sorry officer." She started in her best old lady impression. She tried her best to ignore the people she could hear behind the police truck. "I'm so lost. I have no idea where I am. I was with my husband and we were going to be going to Main Street but I must have lost him. Where are we now? I have no idea. Maybe you nice folks can tell me?"

The cops looked at her funny but gave her directions to Main Street and told her not to be walking around alone late at night. "Are you sure that's the right way. My husband told me that there was a street over here that would take us there faster. The way you're telling me to go will take me forever to get to and I really must get there as soon as possible. My poor husband will be looking for me."

She could see people running away from the truck and going down the alley. She knew she was clear to leave so she said, "Oh maybe you're right officer. Maybe that is the faster way. Well I'd best be on my way. I don't want to waste any more of your time." And with that she started to walk away.

Unfortunately that's when the officers noticed that the door to the back of the truck was open and their prisoner was missing, "Hey you! Wait!" they called and one of them shot a metal bending rope at her. She was just about to fire bend at them when lightning shot from behind her and hit the engine part of the truck causing it to blow up. The explosion caused the officers to be blown off their feet. Someone grabbed Raquel's hand and started pulling her down the alley.

She looked to see who it was and was surprised to find Shadow, "Why did you help me?" she asked him as they ran towards the truck they were in earlier.

"You helped us. Plus I don't need them catching you and you telling them who set this up." He said sternly. He opened the truck door and practically shoved her inside before jamming himself in next to her.

**Part 2 (Bailey)**

She had been having a good dream when something dropped on her. Bailey woke up fast and ready for a fight before she realized that Nutmeg had just jumped on her. The catmunk looked happy that she was awake. "Stupid catmunk." She said, "Got to bed, I'm awake now. I'll take over watch duty." When she got no reply she got out of her bed and noticed that Raquel wasn't even there.

She looked over at Judy's bed and found Judy sound asleep. The bathroom was empty, meaning Raquel wasn't in the room. Bailey had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Knowing Raquel she'd gone to the lobby and tried making friends with the scary looking people in there. Bailey sighed angrily and quickly put on her disguise. She was going to find Raquel and yell at her for sneaking off by herself.

Bailey debated waking up Judy but decided that she looked to peaceful to be woken. Bailey quietly waked out the door and headed to the lobby where she was sure she could find her friend. When she got there however there were just a few people sitting around the room. Most of them were playing cards or passed out in chairs.

A woman noticed Bailey walk in and approached her. "Are you looking for your sister?" she asked.

"Yes, my sister Twenny." Bailey figured Raquel was in disguise because Bailey hadn't found any of Raquel's costume lying around.

"She left a while ago with Shadow and some of the other Triple Triad members. They should be back soon." The woman said with a smile.

"She did what?!" Bailey said outraged. She didn't think Raquel would be stupid enough to just leave.

"Yeah they went to go help one of our members." The woman said and she walked away leaving Bailey raging slightly.

She walked to the door and burst into the cold night. She had to find Raquel and make sure she wasn't in trouble. And knowing Raquel, she was in trouble. Cursing Raquel under her breath Bailey started to walk down the street. However in her hurry to find her friend she hadn't realized that she didn't have the slightest clue where Raquel actually was.

She was about to turn around and head back to the inn when out of the corner of her eye she saw some people walking down a nearby street. She thought it might be Raquel so she decided to follow them. When she got closer to them however she noticed that they were wearing uniforms. White Lotus uniforms.

Bailey saw them turn down a nearby alley and towards a large factory like building. She could just slightly make out what they were saying to each other. "The non-benders will be gone from Republic City by the end of next week." One of them was saying.

"As long as the Republic City Police continue to cooperate in finding them that is." stated another of the White Lotus members.

They were walking too far away for Bailey to hear anymore but she had suddenly forgotten why she was out here. All she wanted to do was find out where they were going and what they were up too. She started to follow them towards the building at the end of the long alley way.

**Part 3 (Judy)**

Judy had had a nap earlier that day and she supposed that was why she was currently awake in the middle of the night. She rolled onto her side and decided it was time to stop trying to fall back asleep. She was just going to get up and tell who ever was on watch duty that she'd take over.

It took her a minute after sitting up, to notice that no one was up. Nutmeg was munching on nuts by the table. Judy thought maybe whoever was on watch feel asleep but that's when she noticed how quiet it was in the room. Bailey was a loud snorer and there was no noise coming from her bed. She walked over to the bed and was shocked to find Bailey wasn't there. She started to panic and went over to look at Raquel's bed and noticed she wasn't there too. Where on Earth did they go?

She quickly through on her disguise and ran out of the room. She made sure to carefully close the door so Nutmeg wouldn't get out. She ran down the hall as fast as she could and into the lobby. She had no idea where either of them went. It made her nervous and slightly upset. Why wouldn't they wake her up?

She burst through the lobby entrance and noticed all the people hanging around. Most of them seemed to be talking to one another excitedly. She scanned the crowd looking for Raquel or Bailey. She couldn't see them anywhere and was quickly making her way down the lobby towards the exit. That's when her eyes caught hold of an old woman sitting in a chair listening very intently to a young man with an arm full of flame tattoos.

Why was Raquel sitting there talking to a member of the Triple Triad? Judy was slightly confused. She managed to snap herself out of her surprise and went over to Raquel. She didn't know if Raquel had told who ever she was talking to her real name and Judy judged that she hadn't since she was disguised still, "Aunt Tweeny?" Judy said quietly as she walked over to Raquel.

"Dandelion?" Raquel turned around and looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping?" she said.

Judy felt kind of upset that Raquel didn't seem happy to see her and that she hadn't bothered to wake her up, "I was but I woke up and no one was in the room." She said angrily.

Raquel looked surprised and was about to say something when the man next to her said, "I'm sure you two would like to argue right now but I don't have all night. Tweeny why don't you introduce us and tell her briefly what we were about to talk about."

"Uh… right. Dandelion this is Shadow. Shadow this is Dandelion." Raquel quickly said, "Shadow was about to start telling me some information about the White Lotus. Grab that chair and sit down with us." She pointed to a chair at a nearby table.

Judy pulled up the chair and sat next to Raquel. Shadow had waited for her before saying anything and she knew that if Raquel thought he had valuable information it was worth listening to what he had to say. "As I was telling Tweeny," Shadow began, "The White Lotus has been going to and from a nearby building in an alley just down the street. We see them coming and going all the time in this huge transport truck. We have no idea what's going on in there but the minute they see you snooping they make you prove to them that you're a bender and then chase you away."

Raquel and Judy were both quiet for a minute allowing this new information to sink in. "Where are they bringing this truck?" Raquel asked. Judy was a little afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"The Spirit Wilds." Shadow said grimly. "That's the rumor anyway." He added.

"What are they doing in the Spirit Wilds?" Judy asked quickly.

"No one knows I'm afraid. Like I said it's the rumor that's been going around." Shadow looked very unhappy about it and Judy wondered if someone he knew was taken by the White Lotus. "So tell me Ms. Tweeny, why are you so curious about the White Lotus?"

Raquel looked at Judy and she knew that Raquel was going to tell him no matter what she said about it. Instead of bothering to argue with her Judy shrugged her shoulders. Raquel took a deep breath and said, "I was at home with my family a few nights ago… or maybe it was a week ago…"

"It's only been a few days." Judy confirmed for her.

"It feels longer. Anyway, I was at home with my parents and the White Lotus showed up at my door. My father is a non-bender you see and they had come to tell him to pack his things. They told him that they were moving all the non-benders to a new location so that they could live away from the benders." Raquel sounded both sad and worried and Judy suddenly wished that she was able to call her family.

"Did they take him away?" Shadow asked in a gentle and hushed voice.

"Well…." Raquel looked slightly nervous about revealing the rest.

Judy didn't blame her for not wanting to admit she got arrested but they might as well tell him more of the story so she said, "No they didn't. Tweeny here decided it was a good idea to attack them and got herself arrested. They were so busy dealing with her that they told her father they'd be back in the morning."

Shadow looked slightly impressed, "You might have saved him." He said to Raquel.

"Might have… but we don't know. They went into hiding that night and didn't tell anyone where they were going. Then Dandelion and Archibald came to the prison I was in, broke me out, and now we're on the run as criminals." Raquel looked at Judy with a slight smile, "It was a good break out."

Shadow didn't seem surprised and Judy supposed that being part of a gang he was used to that sort of thing. "Is that why you don't want to tell me your real names?" he asked them.

"Better if no one knows who we are." Judy said quietly. They sat in silence for a moment before Judy realised that Bailey wasn't with them. She looked around the room and couldn't see her anywhere. She thought Bailey and Raquel were together, "Where's Archibald?" she asked Raquel.

"In the room." Raquel said.

"Our room? She wasn't there when I woke up. I thought she was with you." Judy said and she could see the panic on Raquel's face.

"Do you think she woke up and noticed I was gone and went looking for me?" Raquel asked Judy.

"Probably, but if she's not here where is she?" Judy knew she had to stay calm. They'd find Bailey.

"This isn't good. Where do you think she went?" Raquel was out of her seat and Judy knew she was about to make a break for the door.

Shadow grabbed Raquel's arm to stop her and said, "If she went looking for you, and saw the White Lotus walking around, what would she have done?"

Judy thought that was an odd question but Raquel seemed to be putting together the pieces of some puzzle Judy was fully unaware of, "She'd follow them…"

"I thought so. When we left we did it in between the time the White Lotus members start to gather at that building. I didn't want them to interrupt us and they might have if they thought we were suspicious." Shadow said in a low voice.

"You don't think she got captured do you?" Judy was starting to put together the pieces of the puzzle now and was on the same page as the other two.

Raquel looked at her and Judy could see a mixture of worry and fear in Raquel's face as she said, "she might have been. We need to look for her."

Shadow gave Judy and Raquel directions to the White Lotus building and then he told the people in the room to be on high alert for the old man. Judy asked him to go check on their catmunk because she knew Nutmeg would be hungry. He agreed and the two girls set out into the night to find their friend.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Joel)**

Joel woke up feeling rather dazed and tired. His head hurt and he slowly remembered what happened to him. He opened his eyes slightly. Where ever he was, it was dark. There were little lights here and there though. They glowed a dull green and yellow. The surface he was lying on had a rubbery feel to it. Slowly he sat up and allowed his eyes to a just a little bit more.

He seemed to be in a huge cave of some sorts. The lights he could see were glowing mushrooms. It just so happened that the rubbery thing he was on also started glowing and he realized he had woken up on a mushroom… a giant mushroom. All around him different sized glowing mushrooms lined the walls of this strange place he was in. He looked up directly above him and he could see a large patch of glowing crystals. They were just like the ones in the pond. Joel wondered where he was and how he had gotten here.

Joel heard a giggling noise behind him and turned around. There were little glowing mushrooms right behind him. On closer inspection he noticed that the little mushrooms had small arms. One of them giggled again and turned from a yellow glow to a green one. The mushroom titled slightly and Joel saw that it also had little black eyes and a small mouth that was smiling at him.

"Hello?" Joel asked.

In response the mushrooms just giggled again. Joel just stared at them for a while before he tried saying something again, "Where am I?"

"The Spirit World silly" one of the mushrooms giggled at him and smiled.

"The Spirit World?" He said shocked. How in the world did he get there?

"That's what I said. You humans are so silly!"

"How did I get here?" he asked the mushrooms.

They changed their colours again and this time one of them turned blue instead of green. "Draigon brought you here." It said smiling.

"Draigon?" Joel had no idea who that was. Then it occurred to him, "You mean that spirit I was following?"

"That's right silly" the mushrooms seemed overly amused by him.

Joel thought about the spirit he was with before he asked the mushrooms, "Why did he bring me here?"

"Who knows!" yelled the mushroom before bursting into a fight of laughter. Joel was starting to become annoyed by the mushrooms and wanted answers.

He looked around the area again. He and the little mushrooms were on a larger one and there were many more all over the place. This cave thing he was in seemed to go on forever in both ways, like a giant tunnel. "How do I get out of here?" he asked them.

Instead of responding they erupted into hysterical laughter. Joel had almost about enough of them and got up to look around. The giant mushroom sloped down and from what Joel could see it was a long drop. "I wouldn't jump if I were you." A voice said from a large mushroom to the right of him.

He looked over and floating just over the mushroom was the spirit from earlier, Draigon. "You again? Why am I here?" Joel demanded.

"To help my friend who is locked in the Spirit World" Draigon informed him, "Now that we are not being followed by the White Lotus I can answer some of your questions."

"You mean those guys who randomly showed up?"

"I do not believe that they were there by chance." The spirit seemed calmer now that they were in the Spirit World.

"You mean the White Lotus has been following me?" Joel was sure they didn't suspect anything but now he was starting to doubt even that.

"I am not certain but it is my suspicion" Draigon was coming towards Joel now and floating closer to him. He kept his eyes on Joel the entire time.

"Where are we?" Joel asked again. He really wanted to know.

"Like your new mushroom friend said, the Spirit World." Draigon had an amused look in his eyes.

"Yes but how am I in the Spirit World?" as he asked the question a terrifying thought came to mind, "Am I dead?" he asked.

"No. You are very much alive. And you can bend here thanks to me." Draigon looked pleased with himself for a moment before continuing, "We were headed towards the Spirit Wilds portal. The pond is an emergency only portal you see. When the While Lotus members appeared over that vine I knew we had been followed. They don't know how to use the pond escape portal luckily. Once you were in the pond I called on the other spirits in the area to combined their strength and send us to the Spirit World. These kind mushroom friends are the guardians of this safe place." Draigon explained.

Everything was starting to come together now. The glowing crystals in the pond. The self-refill of water. "Thank you for saving me from the White Lotus." Joel said suddenly aware how much trouble the spirit went through to get him here. "You said you had a friend you need me to help… who are they and how did they know where I was?"

At that Draigon looked sad, "My human friend was taken by the White Lotus. Even though he and his family were mostly benders they were captured and brought to a most horrible spirit prison… the fog…" Draigon shuttered a little and so did Joel.

"Your human friend? An air bender?" He asked pressing for more information.

"Yes an air bender named Mikael. He said to find you and that you would be on your way through the Spirit Wilds to meet up with his sister in Republic City."

"You mean Raquel's brother Mikael? I thought they went into hiding!" Joel couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time and Draigon was a spirit friend of Raquel's little brother.

"Yes. Raquel is his hot-headed and short-tempered sister. They were on the run but they were captured. Will you help me rescue them?" Draigon looked hopeful and Joel knew he couldn't refuse. Raquel was his friend and he would help her family, even if it meant getting himself into an even worse situation.

"Of course I will. But how do we get out of here?"

"Easy… you might want to sit down." As Joel sat down all the giant mushrooms started to move. They moved rather fast Joel thought as they zoomed towards one end of the never ending tunnel. Joel started to feel his stomach turn and thought that he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes and that's when he felt a weird swooping flow over him.

He stopped moving and opened his eyes. He was sitting at the edge of a meadow. Right behind him was a mountain and a little hole that he could just peer through. When he looked inside he was surprised to find that there was a vase tunnel with little glowing mushrooms. Joel wondered if he had been in there. The Spirit World was just like it was told to be; weird and confusing.

Joel looked around him. The meadow was full of flowers of all different colours, bright green grass, and butterflies bigger than him that floated through the sky. On the other side of the meadow was a dark and gloomy looking forest. Joel looked around for the spirit but it seemed that Draigon had disappeared. He realized that the spirit was his only guide and had no idea where he was supposed to go. He knew he was probably going to get lost and he wasn't too happy about it.

Just as he started to despair however he heard a voice from above him on the mountain and looked up to see a man walking towards him. He had long grey hair and beard. He wore some weird green and yellow robe like thing and had a smile on his face.

"Hello young traveller!" he called to Joel who was absolutely surprised to see another human.

"Um hello." He replied. The old man smiled.

"What are you doing in the Spirit Wild without a spirit guide?" the man asked him after looking around.

"I was with a spirit guide but he disappeared. I'm supposed to save some people that the White Lotus locked away in the Spirit World." Joel explained before he realized that this man might be one of the White Lotus.

As if sensing Joel's fear the man chuckled and said, "I am not one of those White Lotus people. They are a disgrace to the name. When I was human I was in the White Lotus and they would never have done something so awful."

"When you were human?" Joel was having enough with not knowing things.

"Oh how rude of me." He chucked, "My name is Iroh."

"As in General Iroh? Fire Lord Zuko's Uncle?" Joel couldn't believe it. He had heard legends that this great master wandered the Spirit World but he never thought it was true.

Iroh seemed to take Joel's out burst with much amusement, "Yes that's the one."

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Joel said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, "My name is Joel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Joel." Iroh said, "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Joel nodded and followed Iroh into the meadow. They walked in silence and Joel tried to take in everything he saw. When he looked at Iroh though something about him seemed familiar. But that was impossible. Obviously they had never met and the only living decants of Zuko disappeared over 50 years ago when the White Lotus liberated the Fire Nation from their rulers.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Part 1 (Bailey)**

The White Lotus members had gone into a creepy looking building that had a huge garage like door on the front of it. Bailey sat outside it for a minute trying to decide what to do. Finally she made up her mind and earth bent a tunnel that would lead her right into the building. She just hoped that the bottom wasn't made of metal.

Bailey was lucky; when she got near enough to the surface of the floor of the building she made her hole close enough to the floor to just make out what the people above her were saying. A deep sounding male voice said, "When are we moving this batch of scum to the Spirit Wilds prison?"

"Sometime before morning I believe. And before long we will be ready to send them to the Spirit World and leave them there forever. They won't infest our world anymore." Said a nasty sounding woman in response to the first person.

"Hey you two!" called a new voice, "Boss wants a quick meeting in the break room before we move out."

Bailey heard the sounds of feet moving across the floor and into another area of the building. If they were going to be moving the non-benders out of the city and into a Spirit Wilds prison now might be Bailey's only chance to save them.

Bailey quickly made an opening in the floor and found herself peering into a dimly lit room filled only by what looked like a giant cage on one side and two large transport trucks on the other waiting to move the non-benders. Bailey waked towards the cage but didn't make it far. The door of the building opened up and three people came in. Bailey quickly hid under one of the trucks and was hopeful that they wouldn't notice her.

Two people waked on either side of a woman who looked just older than Bailey. She was bond in ropes and seemed to be putting up quite the fight as the White Lotus members dragged her and tossed her into the cage, which Bailey could now see had a group of tied up people in it. Without saying anything the two White Lotus members waked in sink over to the door on the side of the room and waked in shutting it behind them.

Bailey took her chance and came out of hiding. She ran as quickly as she could over to the cage and earth bent a tunnel under it so she could get in. The non-benders were staying quiet and Bailey supposed that they knew she was going to try to help them. She untied the woman she watched get thrown in, "quickly, help me untie everyone else" Bailey whispered and the woman nodded.

After everyone was untied they looked to Bailey for a plan. "What do we do now?" An old man asked her in a hushed voice.

"First we have to get out of this cage and fast, they'll be back any minute. There is a tunnel I made just behind that truck. Jump down into it and follow it. The other end leads to the outside and once you get there run as fast as you can. Go into hiding and leave Republic City." Bailey said.

The non-benders looked terrified but they started down through the tunnel under the cage and slowly made their way to the other tunnel. Bailey stayed behind them ushering everyone out.

Finally the last few non-benders made it out of the cage and Bailey followed close behind them. They were making their way towards the other tunnel when the door opened and the White Lotus members from before came out in a group talking happily. Then one of them caught sight of the prisoners running away and yelled, "Hey! Stop!" and sent a fire ball in the direction of the last few non-benders and Bailey.

Bailey quickly blocked the attack with a wall of rock, "Get out of here!" she yelled to the non-benders who ran towards the tunnel. Bailey didn't think she would be able to beat all the White Lotus members by herself but at least she could keep them busy while the others got away.

She sent rock after rock flying into the group of White Lotus. Just as she thought, she was no match for them. They blocked her attacks with ease and surrounded her, "Put up your arms and give up this fight!" A man said to her and she did as she was told. The non-benders had gotten away. Bailey looked around at the White Lotus and could see their anger displayed on their faces. It gave her a huge feeling of satisfaction.

**Part 2 (Judy)**

Judy followed Raquel into the darkness of the night. The street was lit only by street lights and the area looked much spookier than what Judy remembered. They followed the directions Shadow had given them and raced towards the building the White Lotus was supposed to be in. Judy really hoped that Bailey was there or else they would be getting into a huge unnecessary fight.

They were almost at the alley Shadow told them about when a huge group of people came out of it. Some were in ripped and bloody clothing. "What the…?" Raquel stopped in her tracks as several of the people ran right by them. They looked scared and afraid.

Judy grabbed the arm of a passing woman who looked at her in terror, "What's going on?" Judy demanded.

"The White Lotus is going to be coming after us at any moment. We are all non-bender prisoners and if we don't get away they'll catch us again." The woman almost cried as she tried to rip herself away from Judy.

"How did you get away?" Judy asked in a stern voice that she normally only used when she was mad at one of her siblings.

"An earth bender saved us. Whoever they were, they looked like an old man but didn't really move or sound like an old man."

Judy let the woman's arm drop and she took off with the other non-benders. Judy looked at Raquel and saw the same worry in her face. "If she got captured we can help her. At least we know where she is." Raquel reassured Judy and the two of them continued to the building.

It didn't take them long to find it. They had just gotten the building in sight when the huge door in the front of it creaked opened and a small truck came speeding towards them. They could hear very loud thumping coming from the back of the truck and Judy had a bad feeling about it.

Without thinking Judy earth bent the ground beneath the speeding truck and threw it into the air. It came tumbling down just a few meters away from them. The two girls ran towards it and a White Lotus member came out of the driver's side door. A fire ball shot right at them and Raquel deflected it with ease. "Go help whoever is in the back of that truck; I'll handle the fire bender." Raquel called to Judy before sending a fire ball back towards the White Lotus member.

Judy got to the back of the truck and metal bent it open. Inside was the tied up figure of Bailey. Judy untied her quickly and helped her up, "Thank Goodness." Bailey said. They both looked over at Raquel and saw her bending against the other fire bender. The old lady dress she was in seemed to be hindering her bending abilities.

"Let's get out of here." Judy exclaimed and she and Bailey started towards Raquel to help her out. Just then they heard a noise that brought dread into Judy's heart. The door was opening again and this time it was a whole bunch of White Lotus members coming at them, ready to battle.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Part 1 (Jenni)**

It had been just about a week since Bailey had called Jenni and told her to go into hiding. She had met up with Kelly and Jeremy and had gone on the run. Now however, she sat in a lonely cell. It was just after lunch and she sat on her bed looking out the small barred window. The White Lotus had captured them not long after they left. Jeremy tried to fight them with his air bending and was greatly outnumbered. They were all captured and placed in cells somewhere in the Spirit Wilds.

The cell was grimy and the air was always moist and humid. Outside her window Jenni could see the thick vines of the Spirit Wilds. There were never any spirits though for some reason. Jenni was feeling really hot and thirsty and wished that they would give her water.

"Jenni?" A voice from the cell next to hers said, "Do you hear that?" Kelly was standing and looking out the door made of bars. Only the thick bars held their prison together. They were told that it was only a temporary holding place until the new prison was completely finished.

"Probably just a guard." Jenni said to her. The guards walked up and down these halls all day. However now that Jenni listened she could hear a sobbing sound. Great, she thought, another prisoner. The prison was full of non-benders although the cells across from her were empty. Jeremy had been captured with them but they moved him to a more secure prison days ago.

Sure enough several White Lotus prison guards came down the hall and with them were a bunch of people led by rope. A man and woman, plus teenage boy and two little girls were all separated and placed in the holding cells. The man and women however, Jenni noticed, were placed in the special wooden cell. They must be metal benders. They didn't say a thing until the guards left.

"Welcome." Kelly said from beside Jenni.

One of the little girls looked up at them and that was when Jenni realized who they were; Judy's family. "Susan?" Jenni asked.

"Yeah. Your Judy's friends right?" Susan asked the girls.

"Yeah we are. Why are you in here?" Jenni couldn't understand. They were benders.

"They found out that Judy is helping to take down the White Lotus and arrested us or that's what they said anyways." The man, Judy's father, said from the wooden cell.

"We are probably just bait. They lost track of the girls when they broke Raquel out of prison. They questioned us of course but Judy didn't tell us anything" Judy's mother told Jenni.

Susan and Faith seemed to be handling themselves a lot better than Jenni thought they would for two young girls. They were all silent for a few minutes before Kelly said, "I thought Judy had an older brother?"

"Yeah, where's Andrew?" Jenni asked.

It was Judy's younger brother Derek who answered, talking for the first time since arriving, "He betrayed us. He joined up with the White Lotus and told them that we helped Raquel and Judy."

Jenni didn't know what to say but she felt enraged by the information. How can anyone turn on their family?

They heard more footsteps coming down the hallway, "Who is it now?" Kelly sounded annoyed.

Several White Lotus guards came into view and walking in between them was a man around Jenni's age, with blond hair slicked to one side. He had cold blue eyes that seemed to smile with glee at the sight of them in their prison cells. He was wearing the White Lotus uniform but he was clearly more important than the regular White Lotus members. Jenni could tell because normally the White Lotus uniforms had sleeves the colour of the element in which the member bent; red for fire, green for earth, yellow for air, and blue for water. This young man however had black sleeves. That marked him as one of the four great masters, or as Jenni thought of them, the evil bosses in charge.

He walked over to her cell and looked right at her and then addressed all the prisoners in the hall, "My name is Calor, great master of fire." He announced with a dangerous sounding voice. Jenni felt a surge of hatred towards this man and snorted when he looked around proudly.

Her snort did not go unnoticed and Calor gave her a very malicious look, "You must be Jenni. A pathetic no good non-bender. Tell me girly, where are your troublesome friends?" he smiled a little at her and it sent a chill through her body.

"I have no idea and if I did I'd never tell someone as stupid as you." She retorted.

His face flashed cold with furry and he shot fire in her direction just missing her by an inch, "It doesn't matter. I know where they are anyway."

"Oh you do?" Jenni said sarcastically.

"They went through the Spirit Wilds and are in Republic City. But soon they will be here I am sure of it. Although your pal Joel has managed to slip out of our detection." He said sounding more curious than mad at that point.

"Why on Earth would they come here?" Kelly asked.

"Well, it's simple really. You see, once in Republic City they will start asking questions. And with luck they will be directed to an old friend of mine. He will try to get them to help him fight against us and if they find out about the prison they will come to free the people here. This old friend has been a pain in my neck for far too long and I'd really like to make him just a bad memory and I'll add your friends to that list." Calor seemed proud of himself again.

"And who is this friend of yours?" Jenni asked rolling her eyes.

"Just the leader of some no good Republic City gang…they call him Shadow."

**Part 2 (Joel)**

Joel and Iroh journeyed through the spirit meadow together. Joel was amazed that he actually got to meet Iroh and couldn't help but stare at the old man whenever he could.

"So tell me, my young friend, why are you in the Spirit World?" Iroh asked Joel.

"I was following a Spirit named Draigon. He asked me to come here and help his friend, an air bender named Mikael, who just so happens to be the younger brother of a friend of mine. I was on my way to Republic City to meet with her actually. She's kinda on the run from the White Lotus." Joel spoke without thinking and after he spoke he wondered if he had said too much.

Iroh pondered what Joel said for a moment before replying, "You are brave to come here. The White Lotus has gotten out of hand, and I fear that things will only get worse, before they get better." He sounded sad.

"I don't know what there is that we can do about it." Joel looked at Iroh waiting for the old man's advice.

"The best thing to do is take a stand against it" He chuckled, "which it appears you have or are at least starting to do even if you don't know it yet." He paused for a moment so Joel could think about what he said before he continued, "Avatar Aang and his friends saved the world when they were younger than you. They achieved what adults could only dream of. This is because they believed and they stood up for those who needed them. What I am trying to get at is that you need to believe in yourself and your friends and fight even if the odds are against you."

Joel knew what he had to do, he had to help Raquel's family, than find her and the others and try to convince them that they might be the only ones who could stop the White Lotus. "They had the Avatar." Joel mumbled.

Once again Iroh chuckled and put his hands on his stomach, "The Avatar will be found when they are truly needed and wanted. The spirits say that the avatar spirit is hiding with in a person and won't relieve its self unless that person feels that the avatar is needed. Only then will they and the world learn the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not."

"Oh…" Joel thought for a minute, "I need to find the mist of lost souls. My friend's family is trapped there. I have to try to rescue them."

"It won't be easy, but I can get you in the right direction." Iroh pointed towards a dark forest towards the end of the meadow, the opposite side from the mountain.

"Thank you for your advice and help." Joel said shaking hands with Iroh.

"Anytime my friend."

Joel turned and started towards the forest. As he neared it everything grew darker and scarier. Iroh was waving farewell to him from the middle of the meadow. He turned back to the forest. Dead trees filled the area near him. The ground was brown and everything looked rotten. A dirt path lead from the meadow into the forest and Joel took a deep breath before he entered.

Something moved to the right of him. He turned but there was nothing there but darkness. Some of the trees had holes in them that made them look like they were smiling evilly at him. He wondered if the trees were Spirits. He was starting to feel afraid but his mission kept him moving forward. One step at a time, he told himself over and over again.

There was a fork in the trail and Joel had no idea which way he was supposed to go. He took a chance and started towards the path on the right. "You're going the wrong way." A voice said from behind him causing him to jump very high into the air. Draigon had appeared from nowhere behind him again.

"I hate it when you do that!" Joel yelled angrily, "And where did you go?"

"I forget how emotional you humans can become." Draigon said before floating towards the other path and beckoning Joel to follow him.

Joel sighed angrily and followed Draigon further into the forest. They traveled in silence. Joel felt safer in the Spirit forest with Draigon with him. It didn't take long before Draigon stopped at a misty and dreary looking place. "The mist of lost souls" Draigon informed Joel.

"Great… What do I do now?" Joel had no clue how he was supposed to save Raquel's family from the mist.

"Water bend." Draigon said and continued to explain because Joel's face must have shown a great amount of confusion, "I brought your body into the spirit world with you so that you would be able to bend. You must perform the water bending spirit calming technique."

"I've never done that before…" Joel was feeling slightly uncomfortable. The ability to calm spirits with water bending took years of practice and studying and he'd never even tried it before.

"You need to believe you can. It is the only way to save them without getting stuck in there yourself. Once you've calmed the mist spirit you can sneak into the valley and find Mikael and his family and save them." Draigon looked despite and Joel figured he probably was.

"I'll need water." Joel said still very unsure of himself.

"Over there." Draigon looked over by a growth of bushes where Joel noticed a stream flowing behind them.

"Alright" he said taking a big breath "I know the concept. Let's see if I can actually pull this off." He started to move his arms drawing the water out of the stream. He moved it to the water over to the mist spirit and he started to bend the water around it. He felt the flow of the water go through him. Joel channeled his energy into the water and it glowed yellow.

Luckily Joel had his eyes closed or he would have dropped the water in surprise. He bent it so that it wrapped around the mist spirit and he could feel the anger of its energy leaving. He moved his body down and let the water drop away. When he opened his eyes he was shocked. The mist had cleared and Draigon was smiling at him.

"You did it!" the spirit said happily. Joel couldn't believe that he actually managed to do it. He looked where the mist used to be and noticed the large amount of people in the fog. He had to find Raquel's family and get them out of there while the spirit was relaxing and calm.

"Over there." Draigon said excitedly and Joel followed the spirits gaze over to a group of people. They were tied to each other and were all staring into the distance looking lost. Joel recognized them as Raquel's family.

"I'm going in." Joel said to Draigon. He started to carefully climb down into the valley that was the spirit's prison. It was a steep slope but he made it down. He made his way through the crowd of people. Some of them looked like they could have been there for a very long time. Joel noticed people wearing clothing that was in style centuries ago.

Raquel's family were all standing still in a line. Joel untied them so they could move and tied the rope so they were all holding hands. He pulled them lightly and they moved without saying a word and followed Joel out of the valley.

As they reached the top of the prison all of them started to come out of there daze and look around curiously.

"Joel?" Raquel's brother Griffin asked in amazement.

"You found us!" Raquel's other brother Mikael said happily, "Thanks Draigon." He said as he hugged the spirit, who seemed very happy to see its friend again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Part 1 (Raquel) **

Raquel saw Judy help Bailey out of the truck and then turned all of her focus on the fire bender she was battling. The dress she was wearing was making it extremely difficult to do much of anything and she wished she could just rip it off.

She heard a scream of warning from Judy and looked to see a swarm of White Lotus benders coming from the building. She didn't have time to look long though because the fire bender was hot on her and shooting fire balls in her direction. She dodged them to the best of her abilities.

Judy and Bailey had created a huge rock wall between them and the White Lotus but Raquel didn't think it would last long. "Once we catch you and your friends old woman, you'll all be locked away forever." The White Lotus member taunted.

Instead of feeling worried like she knew she should be, Raquel let her anger take over. She wanted nothing more than for this stupid White Lotus member to just shut his mouth. "I am not an old lady!" she yelled and with as much anger as she had, she shot a burning hot fire ball in his direction. Except this ball of fire, unlike all her other ones, turned blue instead of its normal redish orange colour.

The colour of the fire shocked the White Lotus member so much he didn't move and it hit him. He went flying into the air. Raquel heard a thump as he landed not far away. He didn't get up again.

Raquel was also shocked by what had just happened. She had never seen anyone bend blue fire before. It was a very rare ability and the fact that she had just bent blue fire both excited and terrified her. She didn't have long to ponder her new found power however because she had turned around to see Judy and Bailey completely surrounded by White Lotus members.

Running towards her friends as fast as she could Raquel made her way towards them. Together they stood facing the oncoming enemy. Judy and Bailey were throwing and kicking rocks as big as themselves at the oncoming White Lotus members. Raquel shot a fire ball into the crowd. She was surprised however, when her fire bending turned back to its normal red colour. Maybe she had imagined the blue.

They were putting up a good fight but they were all starting to get tired out and there were still many more White Lotus members coming at them. Raquel started to doubt that they were going to get out of this mess.

A loud honking erupted from behind them and a van came into view from out of nowhere. It pulled around so that it was facing out of the alley with the back of it facing them. The three girls looked at each other momentary before a voice yelled from the driver's window, "Quit standing around and get in!"

Shadow stuck his head out the window and was looking very anxious. Raquel shot a fire ball into the White Lotus crowd and jumped into the front seat next to Shadow. Bailey and Judy climbed in right behind her and took the back seats. All three of them were short of breath and panting slightly and Shadow started driving away as soon as they were in.

Raquel looked behind them and could see the White Lotus hot on their trail in one of their cars, "They're gaining on us!" Judy yelled looking scared.

"Climb on the roof and bend lightning at them!" Shadow ordered Raquel.

"Lightning! I can't bend lightning! Every time I try it blows up in my face!" Raquel said slightly embarrassed but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Just do it! It's the only way for us to get away from them! Hurry!" he yelled.

Raquel started to feel panicked and said, "If it doesn't work I could blow us up!"

Shadow just gave her a quick look, "If you don't, they will sooner than later, so just do it already!" he demanded.

"Stop messing around and do it!" Bailey said from the back.

"I'll metal bend the roof around your feet so you don't fly off. Hurry!" Judy added.

Raquel took a deep breath and opened the window. She stood on the seat and climbed onto the roof. From under her Judy metal bent the roof to hold her in place as the van sped down the streets.

Taking another deep breath Raquel reached around herself. She let herself forget what was happening as she gathered her strength and felt around for the sparks that would ignite her lightning. Drawing it all together she started to move the energy around her. She let it embrace her and she embraced it. Guiding it towards where she wanted it to go, she let go of the energy she had gathered and much to her amazement lightning shot from her fingers right at the White Lotus car and caused it to explode.

**Part 2 (Bailey) **

Raquel managed to destroy the car that the White Lotus was in and they spend off into the night with Shadow driving the van as fast as he could. The city was lit by many street lights and they spend through the back allies and side streets until they were out of the city.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Shadow demanded slowing the van after they reached the outskirts of the city.

The three girls looked at each other for a moment, "I had to help those people." Bailey said, not feeling guilty at all.

"And I had to help my friends." Piped in Judy.

Bailey looked at Raquel and she just looked out the window a little embarrassed for some reason. Then Bailey remembered that it was Raquel who started the whole fiasco. "I'm really, really sorry…" she said finally looking at them all. "I should have woken you guys up."

"It's alright." Judy said and Bailey found herself sighing and nodding her head in agreement.

"Thanks for all your help Shadow." Raquel said looking anywhere but at him.

He grumbled a reply and they drove in silence for a while. Bailey replayed the events of the night in her head as they drove. Judy was watching Raquel who was awkwardly looking out the window and fidgeting in her seat. Something about the way Raquel was sitting wasn't normal; she seemed really distracted.

Then Bailey remembered what she had found out at the White Lotus base, "Hey guys?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" Judy asked. She saw Shadow glance at her from the mirror. Raquel looked over at her.

"When I was rescuing those non-benders I overheard the White Lotus talking. They said that they were planning on sending the group that was there to the Spirit Wilds. They said there was a temporary prison there and that they are building a huge prison for all the non-benders in the Spirit World."

"Are you serious?" Shadow asked her with a strong determination in his voice. Bailey noted that he seemed oddly excited about the news.

"Yeah… why do you sound excited?" she asked him and he grinned at her.

"I've been trying to find out what they were up too for months." He said.

"I don't understand…" Raquel said looking at Shadow, "Why are you helping us? How do you know so much about the White Lotus? And where are we going?"

Bailey was happy to hear Raquel back in her curious self.

Shadow looked at her for a moment and then said, "I suppose I should tell you three." He took a deep breath and continued, "I was very young when my parents died. It was me and my sister. We went from foster home to foster home but couldn't find a family. When I was old enough I started pro bending to make some money and worked some shifty jobs for the Triple Triad. My sister was three years younger than me and a non-bender." The three girls stared at him with great anticipation so he continued, "My pro bending abilities captured the eyes of the White Lotus. They were recruiting new people by the masses but only the best were welcomed to try out and possibly get trained. I was selected with a group of fire benders to train to be soldiers. I enjoyed being a part of something I thought was going to help people. I made friends and happily climbed the rants of the branch here in Republic City. Then one day they told me they were moving me to the Fire Nation so I could train in a more natural fire bending setting. I left my sister at home and told her I'd be back as soon as I could. Three weeks later I overheard the generals talking about their plan to remove all the non-benders."

He stopped for a moment to regain his breath. He looked sad Bailey thought. "How long ago was that?" Asked Judy.

"Three years ago." He looked grim but continued telling his story anyway, "They had already started targeting non-benders back then, just not as many. Mostly, as I soon found out, relatives of the people they were recruiting." He had to stop again and said in a gentle and quiet it voice, "like my sister."

They all gasped and looked horrified. Raquel finally asked what Bailey had been thinking, "What happened to her?"

He thought for a moment as if he was debating whether or not he should tell them, "I don't know. When I found out what they were doing I raced back home and she was gone. Our house was sold and our neighbours told me that the White Lotus took her saying she was going to be moving with me. I never saw her. I went to the White Lotus and asked them but they wouldn't tell me anything. They told me they'd throw me in jail if I didn't let it go. So I quit, which wasn't easy, and went into hiding. I found my old gang and slowly convinced them to help my cause… fighting the White Lotus. Most of the people that work with me, are people that are either protecting non-benders or have lost non-bender family members. That's why I'm helping you. You told me about what happened and I felt like we could help each other." He sounded hopeful.

"You've helped us more than enough" Raquel said and Bailey and Judy agreed, "Let us help you in return now."

Shadow looked thankful, "I was hoping you'd all agree."

"Where are we going?" Bailey asked looking out the window. The sun was rising and she could see fields and trees that looked like the spirit wilds.

"The currant main base of the Triple Triads." Shadow answered and they drove onto a dirt road.

It didn't take long before they entered a deserted looking area with several rundown cement buildings. There was a car sitting in front if the building they were starting to stop by. Bailey looked closely at it and realized it was her car, "My car!" she said happily.

"Yes we brought all of your things here for you." Shadow smiled. They were still in there disguises and were all looking forward to being able to change again.

Shadow pulled into the buildings drive way and parked the van. Bailey felt slightly uneasy for reasons she didn't know. When the van stopped a small group of people came out of the building in front of them and Bailey recognized some of them from the hotel.

They all got out of the van and the Triple Triad members surrounded them, "Hey boss, welcome back." A gruff looking man with a mean looking face said to Shadow.

"Thanks man." He relied and the others moved over to allow him and the girls to walk through them. Bailey felt all of their eyes following them as they moved towards the building.

Raquel was looking around nervously but she matched her steps with Shadow's as they walked, "You didn't say anything about being the leader of the Triple Triad." She said to him in a hushed voice Bailey was sure only the four of them could hear.

Shadow grinned as if proud of himself and shrugged his shoulders, "It's a newer position." Was all that he said as they entered the building and were greeted by more members of the gang.

"Shadow, sir?" asked a women that Bailey had seen playing cards in the hotel lobby.

"Yes, Lanett?" he asked her.

"The White Lotus has now posted wanted posters for the old lady, the old man, and the girl." She said indicating the three girls. Bailey almost forgot they were in disguises still.

Shadow laughed and said, "It's a good thing they are just costumes then."

The lady, Lanett, looked at them as if trying to figure out what they normally looked like. "I don't think that will do us much good" Judy said from behind Shadow and they all looked at her, "I mean, we are probably already on wanted posters."

Bailey couldn't help but grin and noticed that Raquel had the same look on her face as she did. "Doesn't matter, they can't find you here." Shadow told them.

Lanett smiled, "Sir, the room is ready for them. Would you like to take them there for you?"

Shadow yawned, "Please do. We all need to sleep a little. I'll see you all in a few hours." He said looking between them with a serious expression. Then he headed back the way they came and disappeared around a corner.

"Come this way." Lanett ordered and they three girls followed her down the hallway, up several flights of stairs, and then came to a fault in front of one of the many doors. "This one is your room." She opened the door and let them in. There were three beds, a table, and a window which had been covered by a curtain. On the table there was a box of pizza and some bottles of pop and water.

They walked into the room and a speedy animal came running at them, "Nutmeg!" yelled Judy as the catmunck rubbed its head happily against her legs.

"Have a good sleep you three." Lanett said from the door way and closed the door on them. They heard a lock clink in the door.

They looked at each other and Raquel went to the door and tried to open it; it was locked shut. "Maybe they just don't want us snooping." Raquel said hopefully.

Judy went to the window and opened up the curtain. Bailey felt that uneasiness again as she saw the bars over their window, "I don't think they just don't want us to stoop. They've locked us in here." Bailey said somewhat angry at Raquel for bringing them here.

"But they saved us. I'm sure Shadow has a good explanation." Raquel looked unsure of herself.

"Maybe…" Judy yawned, "I guess we just have to wait and see what happens." She picked the bed closest to the window and curdled up on top of the blanket with Nutmeg. Raquel and Bailey followed her lead and soon Bailey let herself drift to sleep.

**Part 3 (Joel) **

They stood around in a group. Joel was happy to have been able to help them. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

Raquel's mother answered him looking sad, "We knew we had to get away. When Judy called we knew it was the perfect opportunity to hide. Of course we were followed by the White Lotus. Two of the great masters found us, Master Yana, and Master May-Lee. They captured us and threw us into the mist saying we would spend eternity in there." She shuttered.

"Thanks to you and Draigon we will be alright now though." Mikael said comforting his mother who looked really distressed.

"What do we do now?" Raquel's brother Griffin asked.

Joel thought for a moment than said, "I need to get back to the physical world. I have to find Raquel, Judy, and Bailey."

"I'll come with you Joel, if you don't mind." Griffin said smiling.

"Sure." Joel shrugged. Two people were better than one.

"I'm going to stay here and see what I can do about the White Lotus here in the Spirit World. They're up to something and the spirits are angry." Mikael said with a smile at Draigon who looked pleased.

Joel shock his head sadly, "That's a good idea. What about you two?" he asked Raquel's parents.

"We are going to get out of here and go to the North Pole." Raquel's dad said.

"Sounds good." Griffin said. They all hugged and Raquel's parents started towards the direction of the spirit portal that would lead them to the North Pole.

Mikael, Griffin, and Joel headed towards the spirit portal that lead to Republic City. It was their closest option and wouldn't take long to get too. They appeared there in no time and Joel felt dread wash over him when he saw what awaited them. White Lotus members were all over the spirit portal. Some were coming and going and there must have been at least 50 just standing around. "This is a problem." Griffin stated.

Joel saw Mikael roll his eyes, "Of course it's a problem." Mikael muttered.

"Do we try to fight our way through?" Griffin asked.

"Probably not a good idea." Mikael responded before Joel could say anything.

"Why not?" Joel asked. He thought fighting their way through was their best bet.

"Because" Mikael said shaking his head, "If they have this many people over here that means they'll probably have people on the other side of the portal. Even if you can get through you'll be surround when you get to the other side. It's way too risky."

"Then what do we do?" Griffin snapped at his brother.

"You'll have to go the long way." Mikael sounded slightly amused.

"Long way? You mean the South or North Pole?" Joel didn't like the sound of that. He'd never been that far away from home before and it made him nervous.

"Afraid so. The white lotus shouldn't be as busy there."

"We have to get your sister a note or something saying where we're going." Joel said looking at Mikael.

"I can handle that. Draigon will find a spirit friend of Raquel's and I'll let them know what's happening. Since none of us have money the best bet would be the South Pole I think. There's supposed to be a huge ship yard and I'm sure someone will take you to Republic City if you offer to help out on their ship." Mikael suggested.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Part 1 (Judy) **

Judy woke to the sound of Raquel and Bailey snoring; it was surprisingly loud. Nutmeg was still curdled in a ball near her feet. She looked out the barred window; sunlight was pouring through it. Must be around noon Judy thought. She climbed out of bed trying her best to make as little noise as possible. She looked around the room and noticed a mirror and a stack of bags; their bags from the car.

She went and grabbed her things and changed into her old clothing. It felt nice to wear her stuff again. The necklace Susan had given her before they left caught her eye and she grabbed it from her bag. The stone was cold in her hand and she felt instantly homesick. She put on the necklace and went to help herself to some of the food that had been left for them.

"Whattimeisit." Raquel mumbled from under her covers.

"No idea. I'm guessing noonish." Judy replied. Raquel rolled over to look at her.

"Are you eating all the food over there?" Bailey's voice came from somewhere underneath her cocoon of blankets, "I can hear you munching."

Judy giggled as Bailey struggled out of the blankets. "They brought our bags in here." She told them.

"Finally I can take off this stupid old lady dress and actually be able to move!" Raquel said happily and made her way over to their bags to change.

Bailey had come over to Judy and had started eating, "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Raquel came over looking completely herself again and Bailey went through her stuff looking for her clothing, "I'm gonna miss Mr. Archibald Alexander the Third." She said sadly.

Judy laughed and Raquel said, "I'm not."

"What do you think they want with us?" Bailey asked the others.

"Who knows." replied Judy looking at Raquel who only shrugged.

"Do you think he meant it? That he needs our help?" Judy asked Raquel.

"Maybe. We are benders and we are on the run. It's not like we had plans or anything." She said and Bailey looked at her a little sceptically.

"Are you only going along with this because you think Shadow is attraaaactive?" Bailey asked with a suspicious grin on her face and a single eyebrow raised.

"No." Raquel blushed and tried to look away from them.

"Reeeally?" Judy joined in.

"No… I mean… it is nice to be able to do something besides hide in a hotel." She tried to change the topic.

Judy saw Bailey roll her eyes, "You mean being locked in a creepy gang hide out room…"

There was a silence before Judy decided to ask the others, "What do you think has happened to our families?"

The other two looked at her, Raquel look relieved for another topic besides Shadow, and Bailey was looking at her a little concerned. "Mine are probably sitting at home doing what they always do." Bailey said unconcerned.

"I have no idea what happened to mine. They ran like we did." Raquel looked a little worried.

"They're strong, I'm sure they're ok." Judy tried to reassure her and Raquel smiled, "I hope my family is alright."

Raquel looked like she was going to say something but before she could get it out there was a knock on the door. "I want you three ready in ten minutes." Shadows voice commanded from the door way, "We have a lot to talk about." They heard him march way.

"Guess we'll get some answers now" Bailey looked at the door as she said it.

"Maybe we will. Or we'll get more questions" Raquel stated looking slightly uncomfortable. "Hey, did you ever hear from Joel? Wasn't he supposed to meet us?"

Bailey looked thoughtfully for a moment and got the mysterious cell phone out of her bag, "There's no text or anything"

"Do you think he's ok?" Judy worried about him.

"I'm sure he's fine. I doubt the White Lotus is smart enough to think he'd come looking for us. I bet he just lost the phone or something." Raquel stated.

**Part 2 (Raquel)**

They heard the sound of the door being opened and then Shadow appeared in the door way. He took a minute to take them all in; Raquel realized that this was the first time he had seen them out of their disguises. She noticed when his eyes fell on her and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Bailey was grinning like an idiot at her.

"You all look totally different." He said sounding slightly amazed. Raquel wondered what he was expecting them to look like and became self-conscious. Shadow smiled at them, "Follow me please ladies. Oh, and leave the catmunck here. Lanett will come feed it."

They followed Shadow out of the room and he led them through a maze of hallways and stairs. There were people all over the place and Raquel saw them look curiously over at them as they walked by. Some of them nodded at Shadow, others smiled. Raquel wondered what it was like to be in charge of all these people.

They walked to the ground floor and entered a small quiet room which had a huge desk with three chairs seated in front of it. "You have an office?" Bailey asked sounding like she expected something cooler.

"I do." Shadow closed the door behind them and sat behind the desk. The three girls sat in front of him and they all stared at each other.

Bailey spoke up, "Why did you lock us in that room if you want our help?" her voice was full of judgment.

"Two reasons. One, I already know that the three of you like snooping. And two, I was testing to see if you trusted me enough to stay put." Shadow stated matter-of-factly, "Which for the record, you obviously passed the test."

Bailey seemed unsatisfied by the answer he gave but Raquel wasn't going to let her say anything. "What is it that you actually want us to do?" she asked.

"Well you see…" Shadow began but he didn't get very far in his sentence before the door burst open and an older man with greying hair barged into the room.

"Shadow!" He yelled as he came flying into the room causing Judy to jump next to Raquel.

"Uh, what is it Harold?" he asked. The man looked serious.

"We have a problem. There's a spirit on the roof and it won't go away. It seems determined to get in here." He seemed frantic.

"A spirit?" Shadow looked both surprised and worried, "Let's go." He said and ran towards the door turning back when he noticed that none of them were following him, "You three too!" he called and they jumped up and ran after him.

Shadow and the man he called Harold ran fast and Raquel, Judy, and Bailey had a hard time keeping up. They made their way quickly through the halls and out the doors they had come the day before. They emerged to the chaos in the yard. People were running all over the place. There was an air bender shooting air balls into the sky. "We are trying not to attack it because we don't want it to get mad." Harold explained to them.

"Smart." Shadow nodded, "We don't need to deal with an angry spirit."

They looked to the top of the building. Perched there was a huge spirit, it was purple, with wings made of red and orange flames. "A dragonbird spirit?" Shadow said in awe.

Raquel looked at the spirit closely. It looked familiar to her. The spirit turned its head towards her, orange-yellow eyes met hers and Raquel smiled, "Solra!" she yelled at the spirit and went running towards it.

Solra came down to meet her and landed a few feet away. Raquel ran towards the spirit and hugged it. "I've missed you." She said as she let go of its neck. She turned behind her to see Bailey looking smug, Judy shaking her head with a smile on her face, and Shadow and the other Triple Triads with their mouths hung slightly opened.

"You… you know a spirit?" Shadow looked completely shocked, "But you're a fire bender?" he seemed very confused.

Judy walked over and gave Solra a pet on the head, "It's been a while." Raquel remembered all the times Judy had come over and played with her and Solra since they were children; she missed those days.

Bailey stayed where she was, "Why is she here and how did she find us?" she looked amused Raquel thought.

Shadow approached carefully. "Don't worry, she's my friend, and she doesn't bite." Raquel reassured him. He gave Solra a reproachful look and patted her head with Judy.

Raquel figured she'd better explain, all of the Triple Triad members in the yard were staring at her, "My younger brother is an Air bender and so was my grandfather. I've lived with spirits all my life. Solra is a friend I've had for years."

"I see." Shadow was looking impressed.

Solra reached over to Raquel with her head and dropped what appeared to be a piece of paper. Raquel looked at it curiously and opened it;

_Hey Sis,_

_I'm not going use names in this letter just encase it doesn't make it to you. We just want you to know that thanks to your friend we made it out of a tough situation. My spirit friend found him on his way to you and brought him to me to help us. We are all safe right now and are going our separate ways. I'm going to be staying with my friends and Mom and Dad are going to be visiting family. Our Brother has decided to join your friend trying to meet up with you. They will be traveling the long way. Hopefully you will see them in a few days if not weeks; all depends on when the boat leaves… If they make it that far. I'm sorry I can't give you much information. We will meet up soon maybe. _

_Bye, _

_Bro_

_Ps beware the spirit wilds. I don't know if you know yet but a nasty white flower has been using them as its home and is keeping a leaf on everyone that comes by._

Raquel read the letter twice. It was from Mikael, she was sure of it. And it sounded like they'd met up with Joel. "Are you gonna share that letter?" Bailey asked her from over her shoulder. Raquel passed it over to her and she and Judy read it together. Raquel found herself speechless. This was the first time she had heard of her family since she left.

Bailey handed her back the letter and she read it again, "Looks like the White Lotus is defiantly using the spirit wilds." She told Shadow, "It's a note from my brother. It seems like they got into some trouble but our friend found them and helped them out. He warns that the white Lotus has been keeping track of all the people going through the spirit Wilds now."

Shadow looked worried. "I didn't think they were watching it." He was grim and cast a look towards the trees marking the start of the spirit wilds.

Raquel also felt suddenly nervous. Maybe they were watching them now. Bailey and Judy both had the same look of nervousness as Raquel felt.

"Can someone take care of your spirit friend?" Shadow asked Raquel and she realised then that he probably didn't know her name.

"Yeah…"

"I need to talk to you three now." He was commanding them, not telling.

"Alright. Solra, stay here and listen to the nice people. I'll be back soon ok?" she said to the spirit and Solra settled herself down on the ground.

"Good." Shadow was looking around and the Triple Triad were watching him. "Yan?" he yelled and a young skinny man with air bender tattoos and brown stubble mustache stepped forward.

"Sir?"

"You're in charge of the spirit." Shadow command.

To Raquel's surprised he looked rather unhappy about it, "You knows I don'ts get along with spirits." He grumbled but Shadow just looked at him angrily and he added, "But this one seems to bes rather nice." He moved and sat next to Solra who didn't even look at him.

"Lanett!" Shadow called.

"Sir?" she answered as if they were in the army.

"Take a group of people and do a check of every person we have. I want names and what element they bend and where they come from. It is almost time." He commanded. Raquel had no idea what he meant and neither did some of the other White Lotus members.

"Yes sir. Should I report to you or Harold when we're done?" Lanett clearly knew what he was talking about.

"Me please and as fast as you can Lanett, I need the records by tonight if possible." He sounded strained.

"Harold?" he asked.

Harold who was next to him replied, "Yes sir?"

"I need you to do something important for me. Take a group of good benders and scout the spirit wilds closest too us. Destroy anything White Lotus related and be careful. Report back before sunset." Shadow ordered.

"As you wish sir." Harold moved away and went towards some people Raquel figured he was going to take with him.

"Everyone else back to what you were doing before!" Shadow shouted and instantly the group of triple triads were back to doing other things. "You three, back with me."

Once again they followed Shadow back to his office. They sat down facing him and Raquel decided to talk before anyone else, "I suppose we should probably tell you who we are…" she looked at the other two who didn't say anything so she continued, "My name is Raquel, this is Bailey, and this is Judy. We come from the other side of the spirit wilds in a small village. Our friend Joel was supposed to meet up with us but it seems he got held up helping my family."

Shadow looked grim but he nodded. "I have pieced together what has happened to you three so there is no need to go on. What we really need to discuss is whether or not you three are willing to be part of my team." He sounded more serious than Raquel had ever heard him before.

"What does that involve?" Bailey asked looking curiously at him holding her chin with one hand.

"Good question. You will need to follow orders and help complete the assignments that are given to you. You must not argue about it or complain. You will be sent to use your bending abilities, which by the way I saw plenty of last night, to help the Triple Triad bring down the White Lotus."

Raquel thought of the fight they had been in with the White Lotus last night, and of her fire turning blue. She wondered if he had seen that or if it was just her. She wasn't going to ask and find out though, "I'm in." she said without hesitation.

"Me too." Said Judy smiling at Raquel, "There isn't anything else we can do."

Bailey thought about it for a while and Raquel really hoped she wouldn't leave them now after all they had been through together. "I'm in too." She finally said.

Shadow nodded in approval. "Good. I have already planned what to do with each of you."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Part 1 (Joel) **

Griffin and Joel made their way through the Spirit World to where Mikael claimed the spirit portal would be. Joel was afraid that they would get lost, or worse, captured. They hadn't met any White Lotus members yet but there also weren't a lot of Spirits either. "Where do you think all the Spirits are?" he asked Griffin.

"No idea. The White Lotus must be scaring them off. I'm surprised we haven't seen anyone though."

Joel decided he didn't like the lack of things to avoid. It didn't take them long on their uneventful trip to make it to where the spirit portals to the North and South Pole. "We go to that one." Griffin pointed to the one on the left.

"I don't see anyone. Do you think we should just make a run for it?" Joel asked. Griffin shrugged and they slowly crept closer to the portal until they were close enough to sprint the rest of the way. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Griffin said bolting from their hiding place towards the portal. Joel stayed close behind him looking around constantly making sure no one was coming after them. They made it to the portal with no problems and Griffin stopped to stare into the glowing light, "Do you think it's a trap? Are they waiting on the other side?"

"We won't know unless we jump in I guess. But just in case…" Joel bent water from the river that wound through the area around himself ready to strike. Griffin followed suit and bent a rock into the air and grabbed hold of it.

Together they walked through the portal. The other side was dark and cold. Joel felt the windy air the moment they came to the physical world. There wasn't anyone in sight upon their arrival which made him feel nervous. Although he quickly lost his nervousness when he realized they were in the middle of a howling snow storm. "No wonder no one's over here." He said shivering.

"We have to get to the city before we freeeeze." Griffin's teeth chattered as he spoke. They made their way through the snow. Joel led the way as best as he could, bending a path through the towering snow banks. "My sister might be annoying, but I really wish she was here right now. I could use her fire bending." Griffin stated and Joel laughed.

"Maybe we should make a cave in one of those mountains and camp out for the night?" he suggested but Griffin shook his head.

"We have to keep going. We don't have anything to make a fire with."

Joel thought that Griffin had a point and they continued to plow through the snow. Luckily the storm was starting to clear and Joel could see the stars. He felt very disoriented; it felt like daytime to him.

"Do you see those lights?" Griffin called and Joel saw in the distance the lights of the city.

"Yeah I do. We're almost there!" he said happily and they moved faster.

They made it to the city within an hour or so. Both of them were freezing. "We need some warmer clothing." Griffin decided.

"How do we get that?" Joel wondered.

Griffin went to a door of a house and knocked very hard. No one came and Joel figured it must be really early morning; the sky was starting to get lighter. Griffin knocked again and finally an old woman opened the door looking half asleep, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry to wake you miss. But my friend and I are members of Master Nix's bending class and we got separated from the group in the Spirit World. We came through the portal here but we have no money and we're freezing. Can you give us directions to the White Lotus embassy and maybe spare clothing?" Griffin asked her in a very sweet voice.

Joel wondered for a moment if the lady would by his story, it was true that Master Nix had a class of benders around their age, all the Great Mastered did. They would be trained to be White Lotus members once they reached a certain skill level. Although it was really hard to become a student of a great master and usually they handpicked their students or you paid a lot of money. The lady was studying them and then nodded, "I have some clothing I can give you. And the embassy is about a half hour walk from here. Down Avatar lane and turn left at Spirit road. It's on top of the hill." She invited them in and passed them some really old jackets. "I hope you tell master Nix about the nice lady who helped you." She said as they thanked her and continued on.

"Nice one." Joel said and Griffin smiled, "Raquel isn't the only one who knows how to get what they want by lying."

"Now what?" Joel asked.

"We go anywhere but the White Lotus embassy?" Griffin suggested and they laughed. "Mike said to go to the docks. They should be on the other side of the city." They started forward.

By the time they made it to the docks it was getting light outside and the boats were already full of life. Some were clearly fishing boats getting ready to make their way out into the ocean for the days catch. "We need to find one that goes to Republic City." Joel said feeling overwhelmed.

He stopped a random man on his way up a ship and was directed to a ship not far away that was huge. "Do you think that they'll take us?" Griffin asked looking at the massive boat.

"Worth a shot." He went to the person standing in front of the boat checking passenger's tickets. "Hi there." Joel said smiling as friendly as he could. "We don't have tickets but we are willing to work our way to Republic City."

The man looked them over, "You'll have to talk to the captain. He's on deck right now. Just up these steps."

They climbed onto the ship and made their way to the deck feeling hopeful. A man was standing on the deck looking out into the distance. He had back hair that was slicked back and a thin beard. He wore a White Lotus uniform with black sleeves. Joel felt himself tense at the sight of him. He saw the look on Griffin's face. They had just come face to face with Master Nix, the Great Master in charge of the White Lotus. He turned and faced them. His eyes were calculating and a light blue. "Can I help you?" he asked and his voice seemed amused.

"We were just looking for the captain." Joel said with a smile, "I guess he isn't here. We'll just be going."

"Show me your bending." Master Nix commanded walking towards them. He looked deadly. Perhaps he thought they were non-benders.

"Yes sir." Joel said and bent some of the snow from the railing of the deck.

"Good." Nix turned towards Griffin.

"Do you have a rock sir?" Griffin asked.

Nix held out a small pebble and Griffin bent it into the air. "Good." Nix said again. He studied them and Joel felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Nix's eyes looked him over, "Domini imperamus mortem."

"What?" Joel asked. He had no idea what that meant.

Nix smiled at them, "It means 'the Masters command death'."

"Oh… uh… That's great… Sorry for wasting your time Master..." Joel said and he and Griffin started walk backwards towards the stairs of the ship. Joel wanted to get as far away as possible.

Before they were out of ear shot Nix said with a grin, "If either of you run into Judy, Raquel, or Bailey, tell them that I look forward to meeting them." He turned back towards the ocean.

Joel's heart sped up and he ran away as fast as he could with Griffin close behind him. They stopped to catch their breath in an ally just off the dock area. "He totally knew who we were." Joel panted looking at Griffin who looked a little pale.

"Yeah but why didn't he try to capture us?" he responded.

Joel had been wondering the same thing. "To follow us maybe?" he shrugged. "What should we do now?"

"We can't give up trying to find a way to Republic City. There has to be a Master-Nix-free boat somewhere." Griffin looked around hopefully. "We could try that creepy looking one with the sails?"

Joel looked where he was pointing. There was a boat with tattered looking sails not far from them. It reminded him of a photo he had seen of a pirate ship. There were people loading things onto it; they looked kind of sketchy. "Ok."

They walked over, carefully looking for White Lotus members. "Hello there!" Joel called to a man loading a box onto the ship. He had a scruffy beard and eye patch covering one eye. He wore clothing that matched the ware on the ships sails.

"What do you want?" he asked looking unimpressed.

"We need to get to Republic City and have no money. We're willing to work for you to pay for our way there." Griffin replied hurriedly.

"Captain, did you hear that?" the man called with a smirk.

"I sure did." Chuckled another man from the deck above them. He wore an old navy captain's jacket and hat, which had wisps of white hair sticking out from it. He also had a long white beard that was stained with filth, just like his grimy shirt he wore under his jacket. "You two benders?"

"Uh… yes we are sir." Joel said nervously. "I'm a water bender and he's an earth bender." Griffin smiled encouragingly.

"Are you White Lotus?" asked the captain.

"Absolutely not." Griffin said looking disturbed.

"The welcome aboard lads." The captain said making his way down to them to shake their hands, "I'm Captain Whitetooth."

**Part 2 (Bailey)**

After they agreed to help out Shadow and the Triple Triad he had shooed them out of his office telling them to relax that day and that they'd start tomorrow. The three of them went to visit Raquel's spirit friend Solra and later spent the rest of the day in their now unlocked room.

The next day Bailey found herself along with Judy and Raquel sitting in Shadow's office once again. The three of them stared at Shadow from across the desk. He looked at each of them and said "As you know, yesterday I sent Harold out to inspect the spirit wilds. There was no evidence of the White Lotus spying on us. However we did find the location of their prison." He looked pleased Bailey thought.

"Well that's good." Bailey said. "What are you going to do now that you know about it?"

"Break in of course." He made a face at her that reminded her too well of a face Raquel would make. "Now it is time for me to tell you what I have planned for each of you. I'm afraid that I will have to separate you all though."

Bailey didn't like the idea of that. She looked over to Judy and Raquel both who seemed a little unhappy about the separation as she was.

"I'm sorry you three but it is the best way to get things done." He didn't seem sorry Bailey thought but they had already agreed to do what he asked without complaining. "Judy." He looked at Judy.

"Yes?" she looked a little nervous.

"You will be helping with the prison break out. There is a team of metal benders being assembled with other benders to assist. You will start training with them as soon as our meeting is over." He ordered.

"Alright." She paused than added, "Sir."

Next Shadow turned to Bailey, "You will be going to the mountain. I have a large base camp there and we need strong Earth benders to help make more rooms for new comers. It's about a day's drive from here. In two days the rest of us that are here and the prisoners we hope to rescue will all hopefully be meeting you all there and making it our new base. With the White Lotus so close it is time for us to move." He explained.

"If you say so." Bailey wasn't too thrilled with the idea of just digging holes but at least it would be easy.

"You and your catmunk will leave with a group headed to the mountain in a few hours so I suggest that after this meeting you get yourself ready to go."

Bailey nodded in response. Now Shadow turned his attention to Raquel who started to blush amusing Bailey greatly. "I have a personal favour to ask of you. Will you help me manage and plan to move everything from here to the new base?"

Raquel turned red and said, "Yeah sure."

Shadow smiled, "I hoped so. We can work on your lightning once we have a steady plan." He said.

Raquel turned even redder which Bailey didn't think was possible. She knew that Raquel hatted talking about things she couldn't do and was probably very embarrassed. Bailey's eye caught Judy's and they both grinned at each other.

"Alright you three, Bailey you leave in an hour, Judy your training will begin in 20 minutes outside in the main yard, and Raquel I will meet you near your spirit friend in a half hour." And with that Shadow left the three of them in his office and disappeared down the hall yelling for someone that sounded like Harold.

The three of them looked at each other for a moment and sat in silence. Finally Bailey spoke, "It'll be good for me to have some Raquel-free days." Which earned her a glare from Raquel and a smile from Judy.

"I'll miss you." Judy said and Bailey smiled.

"Me too!" Raquel grinned at her.

"I'm gonna go pack. I'll see you guys in a few days I guess. And don't worry, I'll take care of Nutmeg" Bailey said and started to get up. She turned to Judy and said, "Have fun breaking into prison… again. You are going to be an expert." Then she turned to Raquel and said, "Have fun with your boyfriend."

Raquel smacked her arm, "He is not my boyfriend."

Bailey chuckled and so did Judy, "If you say so." Bailey replied.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Part 1 (Judy)**

Bailey had left to go pack up her things so Judy and Raquel made their way outside to go to their designed places. Raquel walked over to the building they had Solra in and Judy found a large group of people getting together and guessed that it was the prison group.

Harold was there with a clipboard and was checking off names as people came, "Uh, hi there." Judy said to him.

He peered over the clipboard at her, "You must be Judy?"

"Yes that's right… sir" she wasn't sure if she was supposed to call him sir but he seemed to like it.

"Good. Welcome to the group." He checked the clipboard and shook her hand. "Alright everyone listen up!" he said and they all looked at him, "First I want to introduce our newest member, Judy" he pointed to her and the Triple Triads clapped. "Now if you do not mind Miss Judy, will you tell us about your previous prison break out?" he looked hopeful.

"Uh well… My friend was taken by the White Lotus and her family was going on the run so I figured that she would be in trouble once they noticed her family was gone." Judy was aware of all the people watching and it made her a litter nervous but she continued the story anyway, "I called another friend of ours and we drove to the prison late at night. I used metal bending to break a small hole into the side of the prison and quietly went looking for my friend. I found her and broke open the door but then the guards found us and we had to run. We didn't know it but we came to a dead end so I ripped open a hole in the wall and noticed we were pretty high above ground. The guards were coming up fast so my friend grabbed my hand and pulled me out, using fire bending to make us hover just above the ground. We jumped in the car and that's that." Judy was almost out of breath but the Triads looked impressed.

Harold was nodding his head, "Thank you. We will be trying to do something similar, just on a larger scale, with more benders. To begin, we will divide into our bending elements and do some training. Fire benders are over in that corner" a group of people walked to where he pointed, "Water benders over there and metal over here." They separated and he continued, "I will come around and tell you all what we are going to do."

Judy was surprised that there were no air benders in the group but then she thought it must be something about joining gangs that wasn't very air bendery.

Harold made all the metal benders stand in two lines and pass a large piece of metal back and forth. When it came over to Judy she just lightly sent it flying in the other direction having done the same exercise many times before. Other people in the group however seemed to be having a hard time and Judy thought she understood now why Shadow wanted their help.

Next Harold had them practice breaking bars. Judy thought that these practices were way too easy but again other were struggling. She started to doubt how this plan was going to work.

After what seemed like hours of the easiest practices Judy had ever done, Harold regrouped the benders and stood in front of them looking impressed. Judy wished she had his confidence. "Good work everyone. We have one more day to train before the big day. I know that is not a lot of time but we do not have time." His eyes looked over the group, "Now, I am going to tell you the plan, so that everyone knows how this is going to work and I do not have to tell everyone on the day of. We want no mistakes and I feel that you will all feel more comfortable if you know what is going to happen. I trust every one of you here but if I find out that any of you discussed this with ANYONE…. You will wish you had never met me."

Judy liked Harold and thought he was maybe too nice but now she saw why he was in charge of their group; he could be scarier than Shadow. Harold began the explanation, "First, we will all load into fruit trucks headed towards the other side of the Spirit Wilds. We will travel at night so we do not bring a lot of attention. The prison is not too far away and it's a short walk from the main road. Then comes the tricky part. Water benders will distract the outside guards and prepare to load the prisoners into an empty truck ready to leave. Fire benders and metal benders will be grouped in pairs. You will surround the building and each metal bender will create a small hole in the walls. Both of you will go in as a team. There are two floors of prisoners. Some of you will be assigned to the top floor while others will release the prisoners on the bottom. The fire benders job is to protect the metal bender and the non-bender prisoners from the White Lotus guards. Metal benders will free prisoners and try to find the best way to get them out."

He looked pleased with the plan but Judy felt rather nervous about the whole thing. So many things could go wrong.

**Part 2 (Joel) **

The boat left the docks just before noon and Captain Whitetooth made it his job to give Griffin and Joel a tour, "We should be in Republic City in a few days' time boys." He chuckled.

"The sooner the better." Joel replied.

Griffin asked, "Are you guys pirates?" and Joel wanted to hit him.

"That we are." Captain Whitetooth said happily, "We are mostly peoples that have been hurt by the White Lotus."

"We're on the run from the White Lotus." Griffin told the captain. Joel thought Griffin needed to seriously think before he spoke.

The captain chuckled looking at Joel, "You're smart not to trust anyone lad but don't worry, we won't tell."

Joel didn't feel reassured. They were sailing past other boats now and heading into the open ocean. He couldn't wait to get as far away from Master Nix as possible. There were icebergs floating in the water. Joel thought that he was happy the people of the past decided to move to the old earth kingdom area so he didn't have to grow up, as a water bender, in the cold.

"This here is my first mate, Chills." Captain Whitetooth introduced the man with the eye patch from before. He shock their hands and went back to his work.

They walked around the ships deck and Joel saw the massive wheel on the upper level deck. Chills had gone up to it and was steering them around an iceberg. The sails of the boat looked tattered but they worked just fine. The ship itself was made from a dark smooth wood. They went to the door leading below deck and the captain showed them were they'd sleep; in hammocks next to the rest of the crew. "You two will clean the deck. You may bend the water to make it go faster. You will follow orders and do as you're told. You will help defend us and our ship should we be attacked. We use cannon balls with stone so they can be earth bent. Agreed?" the captain asked them.

"Agreed." Griffin and Joel said at the same time.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Part 1 (Bailey) **

It had been serval hours since Bailey had left the buildings the Triple Triad were in. She was sitting in the back seat of a car next to Lanett and neither of them had said much. Bailey felt weird without her friends. Even weirder that she was in her car but wasn't allowed to drive. She could see different types of forests pass by as they drove onward.

"There it is. The mountain." Lanett pointed to a huge mountain off in the distance surrounded by little ones.

"How many people are there now?" Bailey asked her happy to be talking and not just sitting there.

"Thousands…" she told her with a sad smile, "Most of them are non-benders that came to us for help when they found out what the White Lotus was up too. The four Great Masters of the White Lotus had been telling people they needed to document all non-benders in their family or go to prison."

"Really?"

"Sadly. Do you know about the Great Masters?"

"Who doesn't? There's one for each element. The one in charge is named Nix and he's a gruesome water bender. Then there's his brother Calor the fire bender and youngest Great Master ever; lots of people in my school think he's attractive" She made a disturbed face, "And of course the two women, Yana the air bender and May-Lee the earth bender." Bailey recited "You can tell them apart from the normal members because they have black sleeved uniforms instead of the colour of their element."

"That's right. They command the White Lotus and all the governments. But they are as dangerous as you'd think. They've probably taught the majority of the people in the White Lotus."

"How do you know all this?" Bailey was suspicions.

"It's my job." She said matter-of-factly, "Shadow left me in charge of gathering information about the White Lotus and its members so I could weed out spies and such."

"Oh… that sounds like fun…" Bailey didn't really know what to say.

"It really is." She sounded sincere, "I know a lot about everyone. Even you and your friends." She smiled a little.

Bailey felt a little uneasy but Lanett seemed nice, "Is that why we were locked in our room?"

"Part of the reason." She said.

Bailey was about to ask her about what she knew about Shadow but before she could the car slammed on its breaks.

Behind them the other Triple Triad vehicles all came to a halt. Bailey looked out the front window to see why they were stopping. There was a huge rock wall forming in front of the vehicles and it was slowly growing around them like a cage. "What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing good." Lanett said from beside her. She was reaching for a water pouch that was on the floor by her feet. "I have a feeling I might need this." She opened the door and got out of the car.

Bailey followed her and the other members of the Triple Triad followed them. They were all starting at the wall. From on top the wall above them appeared a huge amount of White Lotus members. They surround the Triple Triads. "Great ready for the flight of your life." Lanett said in a hushed voice and Bailey could see her shacking slightly. There wasn't a lot of water for her to bend and they were trapped.

"Surrender and no one will be harmed." Came a female voice from above them. Bailey looked to the source and saw a lady with a black sleeved uniform. She looked like she was in her 40s with greying hair. She looked strong and had a bigger built body.

"Master May-Lee" identified Lanett in the same hushed voice as before. "This is going to be bad."

"What do we do Lanett?" asked the balding man who had been driving the car.

"Fight of course." She said as though it was the most obvious answer with a grin and looked at Bailey.

Bailey thought for a moment she was crazy then she realized that if they surrender they'd all be prisoners and probably tortured for information. She looked around, both groups were staring each other down waiting for the other to make the first move.

She decided that she was going to act first. She knew that Lanett and some of the other Triple Triad members were water benders and they needed water. Bailey hoped her hunch was right and that there was water underneath them. She could feel something down there with her earth bending. Before anyone else moved Bailey jumped into action and smashed her foot into the ground making a hole and breaking through into the underground river.

Water spouted from the hole she made and Lanett didn't even looked surprised. She reacted faster than Bailey thought she would and shot the water straight at May-Lee who looked surprised. A water bender next to her blocked the attack however and then both the White Lotus and the Triple Triads started to battle. White lotus fire benders were blasting fire and lightning at the cars which were being protected by the few fire benders of the Triple Triads.

Water benders were passing back and forth water and ice from the hole Bailey made. Earth benders were shooting rocks down at them and others were aiming them back. Bailey knew that at this point it would be the White Lotus who won because they had the clear advantage. Lanett was trying to hit May-Lee with ice that was easily being deflected. May-Lee on the other hand seemed to be enjoying watching the Triads squirm in the rock prison.

Bailey had a crazy idea but she knew it was the only way to get away. They didn't need to win the fight, just not lose it. She passed by all the benders fighting and made her way to the rock wall. It was thick but not that thick. She punched her fist into it creating a huge crack that ran up the side. It was no use; she wouldn't be able to break the wall on her own.

She took a deep breath and tried again. This time the force of her bending made the wall shake a little and the White Lotus members on top lost their balance a little. Bailey looked up to see May-Lee smiling at her. She had a huge rock in her hand and was ready to drop it on Bailey's head.

Panic struck Bailey's heart but she wasn't going to stop trying to break the wall. Her hands were too far into it to stop now, she hoped the rock wouldn't hurt too much. It came flying down and Bailey pushed her strength into her bending. She could feel her hands heating the stone. Before her eyes the rock wall started melting away in a pool of Lava. Bailey directed a stream of it to hit the rock fast approaching her head.

May-Lee was glaring at her with anger in her face. "Let us leave!" she yelled to the White Lotus as the lava consumed the rock wall they were standing on making it collapse from under itself.

The White Lotus were disappearing from the other side of the wall as it came down. Bailey was using her new found lava bending to destroy the wall as the other earth benders stopped pieces of it from falling on them.

By the time the wall disappeared the White Lotus members were gone. Lanett came over to Bailey and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you. I didn't know you were a lava bender though."

"Me neither." Bailey replied with excitement. She couldn't wait to practice her new power and show it off to her friends.

**Part 2 (Joel) **

Joel and Griffin were introduced to several of Captain Whitetooth's best pirates as they walked around the sailing boat. There was a man named Marco with a pet hawk who acted as the ships scouts, a creepishly quiet man called The Silencer, a master thief named Slick, and the only woman on board, Helena. Each of them didn't seem that interested in either Joel or Griffin but welcomed them on board the ship anyway.

"They have all been hurt by the White Lotus one way or another." Captain Whitetooth said looking sad.

"I'm sorry." Griffin looked sad too Joel thought.

The three of them stood at the side of the ship looking into the vast ocean and the never ending water. "Why are you trying to go to Republic City?" the Captain asked thoughtfully.

Joel figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him, "My friends are there. We are meeting up with them."

"And then what?"

Joel hadn't thought of that much, "I don't know exactly. But I want to do something about the White Lotus."

The Captain chuckled, "Me too lad."

"They're horrible people." Griffin pitched in looking lost at the water, "They wanted to take away my father, threw my sister into jail for trying to protect him, then captured my family and threw us into the mist of lost souls in the Spirit World."

"How on Earth did you get out of that?" asked a female voice from behind them and Helena joined them, leaning over the railing slightly. Her long black hair fell over her face but Joel could see her brown eyes watching Griffin with curiosity.

"Joel got us out." Griffin shrugged.

"How?" she asked looking at Joel this time.

"I bent water around the mist and then pulled them out… It's a little weird really… a spirit helped me." He knew he probably sounded crazy but both Helena and Captain Whitetooth looked impressed. "Now you know our story, what's yours?"

Captain Whitetooth looked unhappily at Joel but he said in a gruff voice, "My wife died years ago in a car accident and left me and my young son. He was a non-bender, about your age. He was really interested in archery so I worked really hard to pay for him to go to the school run by the White Lotus. Back then they would take non-benders and teach them other forms of fighting and they would become masters. After a few years the policies changed and they cut the program. My son was away for school when they made the announcement." The Captain took a deep breath, "I never spoke to my son again. They returned his body to me and said he was murdered by rebels in the Fire Nation who want to restore the monarchy and remove the White Lotus. At the time I believed them. Then a few years later I was invited to a White Lotus meeting and did some sneaking around and learned the truth. The whole group had been killed by Master Calor who was still in his training; Calor was only a child at the time and he killed them all without any difficulty."

"That's horrible." Joel whispered.

"I agree. I can't believe Master Calor would kill a whole group of innocent people, and when he was just a kid." Griffin looked sick and furious and Joel didn't blame him.

"I can." Helena said bitterly. They both looked at her curiously and she blushed, "I used to study under Master Calor. My parents were rich business owners and being the only bender in the family they made it their goal to give me the best education possible. As a fire bender I was trained by him."

"What's he like?" Joel asked curiously.

Helena blushed again, "Evil… and kind of attractive in a scary way. He knows how to manipulate people to get them to do what he wants and doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."

"What did he manipulate you to do?" Griffin asked and once again Joel thought about hitting him because Helena looked both embarrassed and really upset.

She sighed with defeat, "He brought me to a room and sat me down in a chair in front of him… he told me I was becoming a great bender. Then he said he needed some information from me…" she looked out to the water and Joel saw a tear run down her face, "He asked if I knew any non-benders because they wanted them for an experiment. He promised me that nothing bad would happen to them, they just needed to know some things…" she sniffled and Joel didn't like where this story was going, "I turned my family in. My mother, my father, and my sister. They were non-benders and would love to help the White Lotus I told him." She whipped a tear off her cheek and Captain Whitetooth placed a hand on her slightly shaking shoulder, "They were brought in and Master Calor told me I did the White Lotus a great service and should be proud. A few days later I was walking around one of the White Lotus buildings when I heard Master Nix and Master May-Lee talking. They were discussing the non-benders and Master Nix said the ones they had in captivity were proving to be very weak and not worth their time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I ran to Master Calor…"

At this point she was sobbing and Joel thought he could piece together the rest of the puzzle, "You don't need to continue telling us." He assured her.

She shook her head, "It feels good to talk about it." She sniffled and took a few breaths before continuing, "Calor told me that I was over reacting and didn't understand what I had heard. He comforted me. Told me my family was fine and that they were enjoying helping the White Lotus. I wanted to believe him. He was so convincing. But I couldn't get over this horrible feeling. He knew it too. I spent the next few days worrying about my family and my bending was getting weaker. Calor was starting to get annoyed. About a week after I heard the Masters talking he called me to his office to 'talk'. He said that it was my choice, continue to train and be my best, or take my family and leave. I chose my family; he was furious, I just didn't know at the time. He grabbed my hand and smiled nicely. He led me out of his office and told me how sad he was to see me leave. We went to the basement of this old building across the street from Calor's training gym… he pulled me towards a room…" Helena started to cry again, "He put his arms around me… I can still feel where he touched me… it makes my skin crawl…" she shuttered and so did Joel "He whispered in my ear. He promised me that I'd regret my choice. That I'd regret ever wanting to leave the White Lotus." Griffin looked pale. "Master Calor grabbed my arms and held them tight behind me a pushed me into the room. There was a small group of White Lotus members… and my family… they were covered in blood… and lying on the ground… dead." She whispered the last word.

"How did you get away?" Griffin asked with wide eyes.

Helena looked proudly over at the man named Slick, "Slick was one of the White Lotus members in that room. I was screaming and crying and Calor had pushed me to the ground so I could be face-to-face with my dead family. He was laughing at my pain. Slick attacked Calor and we ran away together. He told me later that they had killed my family just before Master Calor brought me there. Calor had signalled them of my planned betrayal. Slick said they were probably planning on killing me too. He saved me because they wanted him dead as well. He had been causing trouble and it was only a matter of time." She was still crying and joel felt bad for her.

The more he learned about the Great Masters, the more he was amazed that they had gotten away from Master Nix, who was their leader. He was shocked to learn of the horrible things that the White Lotus did to people. He knew he had to do something to stop them.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Part 1 (Raquel) **

Raquel had made herself comfortable next to Solra and was petting the spirit on the head when Shadow came into the small outside room they were in. She knew he was there but didn't say anything. Finally he said, "What's wrong?" in a concerned voice.

Raquel looked over at him and he did look concerned which surprised her, "I'm just worried about my friends." She said and he nodded like he understood.

"Bailey will be fine with Lanett and the others. And Judy will be with Harold and we will be here getting constant up dates. Don't worry" he assured her.

"It's not just them I'm worried about. Joel and my brother Griffin are supposed to be trying to find us and they won't know where we are."

"Send them a letter." He suggested which confused her and it must have shown on her face because he said, "With Solra. She should be able to find them."

Raquel thought about it for a moment and decided it was a good idea. "Do you have paper and a pen?"

A few minutes later Shadow had given Raquel a pen and paper and told her where the mountain was and the best way for Joel and Griffin, who sounded like they were coming by boat, to get there. Raquel gave Solra the message and the Spirit took it and flew off into the sky.

"Hopefully she makes it to them." Raquel said a little worried.

"If she could find you I'm sure the others will be no problem." He smiled, "Ready to start working on your bending?"

"I guess so…" Raquel didn't know if Shadow was going to be a good teacher, "I've had people try to teach me how to use lightning before but it usually never works." She said with a sigh. She hated admitting it but since he already knew there was no point hiding it.

He looked at her with a friendly smile, "Way to have a positive attitude."

"I'm not really a positive person." She stated and thought that was something Bailey would completely agree with.

Shadow laughed and then beckoned her to follow him into an empty room that looked like it was once a gymnasium of a school. "So you know the concept of lightning I'm guessing because you managed the other night so what is the problem?" he asked.

"I can only manage to make lightning sometimes. Most of the time it just blows up in my face." She said feeling nervous.

"So you know how to move the particles of energy, but what you need to learn is control." He demonstrated the motion to make lightning and told her to copy. After a few minutes he stopped them, "I think I know the problem."

"Really? I haven't really done anything…" Raquel didn't believe he could actually figure it out in such a short time.

"Your problem is you're trying too hard. You need to relax and take deeper breaths. You're so used to bending with speed you are forgetting to be calm. You need to allow the flow of the particles to move around you and through you. You're trying to just shoot it like a fire ball." He explained, "Try to make lightning. Try to send it to the wall over there. Make sure you relax your body and your muscles. You're too tense."

Raquel took a deep breath and tried to relax herself. "You're not relaxing enough." Shadow said. He sounded like an instructor to Raquel. She tried again to relax. "Good now you're getting there. Make the particles of energy move faster as you gather them around yourself. Look towards where you want it to go and then fire."

She took her stance and gathered the energy around her. She could feel the heat coming from the particles in her hands and let it flow around her. She pointed her fingers towards the wall and let the energy around her flow towards it. To her amazement lightning appeared from her and flew towards the wall. With a bang it hit it and caused the wall to crack a bit. "I did it!" she yelled in excitement.

"I never doubted you could." Shadow seemed pleased. "Try it again."

They stood in the gym for an hour or so practicing. By the end of it Raquel was tired and covered in sweat but she was happy. She was able to bend lightning now, with only a few mess ups which Shadow promised would get better the more she practised. She decided Shadow was a good teacher and that he could probably help her understand what happened that night with the blue fire.

They sat down on the floor and Shadow handed Raquel a bottle of water and she thanked him and glugged it down. "I have a question." She said.

"Ask away."

"Well, the other night, before you showed up with the van, I was bending against another fire bender and my fire… well it sorta… turned blue…" she looked at him but he didn't seem surprised.

"I know." He told her looking at her facial expression, "I saw."

"You did? Can you explain it to me?" she wasn't sure if he'd be able too.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know about the fire princess Azula right?" she nodded, "She had blue fire too… I think she is the last known person, anyway some people say she was always so angry that her fire turned blue because of her rage. Others say it's just a very rare gift, possibly passed down through genetics."

"Do you think I could be related to her? I don't wanna be an evil fire bender." Raquel was scared by the idea she could become like the fire Princess Azula.

"It's possible… no one knows what happened to the descendants of fire Lord Zuko or his sister. When the White Lotus replaced all the kings and such with presidents they tried to kill the royal family, but it is a fact that at least one fire prince got away. As for becoming an evil fire bender… we all make our own choices, so I guess if what you think you're doing is good then it really can't be evil, at least not to you." He looked thoughtful again. Raquel wondered if he was thinking about his time as a White Lotus member.

"Would you tell me if I ever become 'bad'?" Raquel asked him seriously.

"Only if you'll do the same for me." He answered.

She smiled, "Alright."

"I guess we have a deal then." They were silent for a moment when Shadow asked, "Was that the only time it happened?"

"I think so. I mean I feel like I'd remember if it happened before. But now it's back to red and orange." She held up her hand and made fire appear in a ball. It glowed red and orange just like it always used too.

"Hmmm…" Shadow watched the fire closely, "Try getting angry."

"What?"

"Try being really mad about something while keeping control so it doesn't just blow up." He instructed her.

Raquel thought about the White Lotus and all that they were doing. She stared at the fire trying to channel her anger into it while keeping it under control. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. It kept wanting to leap away from her or grow stronger. Shadow was watching the flames as well. A small blue flame had started at the bottom of the ball but the orange and red still surrounded it and the blue wasn't staying very long.

Raquel let the flame go out, "There has to be another way." She said frustrated.

"Maybe you need to try what you just did but in battle?" he suggest.

"Maybe…"

"I'll battle you." Shadow stood up and noticing that Raquel wasn't following him said, "Come on, it's good practice."

They stood facing each other. Raquel had barely seen him in battle before and didn't know what to expect. He clearly knew a lot more than she did about fire bending. "Ready?" he called.

"I guess so." She replied unsure of what was going to happen.

He grinned and shot a ball of fire in her direction. She dodged it with ease but not before another one came her way. She flipped over it. It felt good to move like that again she thought. She shot fire from her feet into the air and at Shadow who blocked it with his hands.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" he taunted.

She moved quickly and aimed a fire ball in his direction. He moved away from it with a smile on his face that Raquel hadn't seen before. "Remember what I told you! Focus your energy, move your anger into the fire." He was instructing her as he shot fire into her direction.

"I'm trying!" she yelled. Raquel always had a hard time focusing her energy in battle. She shot more fire into his direction and he shot fire back. The balls hit each other in the air and exploded. Raquel dodged a fire ball that was shot into her direction but just barely. Shadow was chuckling.

For some reason Raquel was furious that she couldn't hit him. She used all her frustration to send a large fire ball at him but instead of the normal fire colour it turned a beautiful blue.

**Part 2 (Joel) **

After Helena told her story she fell silent and looked lost in another world. Joel and Griffin were instructed to work cleaning a mess of things that the pirates had created in their haste to leave the South Pole. They were given mops and told to clean up the deck. The work was very little seeing as they had just set sail and Joel hoped it would be like this the whole way to Republic City.

A man, Marco, was standing in the crow's nest at the top of the tallest sail watching the sea flow past them; Joel noticed he only had one hand. His hawk who Joel was told was named Scout, circled around the ship high in the air keeping a look out for any unwanted visitors. Helena and Slick were talking with Captain Whitetooth in the corner of the ship all looking grim. The creepishly quiet guy known as the Silencer was sitting on the side of the ship sharpening a large looking knife.

"I wouldn't go messing with him." Slick said to Joel as he came up behind them. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that followed Joel's glance at the Silencer. He was taller than Joel and he seemed to be almost 30 Joel thought.

"Why doesn't he ever say anything?" Griffin asked in a hushed voice.

Slick shrugged, "He does sometimes. I think he figures the less he talks the less anyone will bother him with things like questions." he was smiling at them like they were children.

"What is it that Marco and Scout are looking for? Land?" Griffin asked clearly uncaring whether or not Slick minded his questions.

"Land yeah. Or other boats. The White Lotus patrols around a lot and they always come on board so it's best to avoid them rather than have to fight our way through them. There are other dangers of course, such as sea serpents, giant elephantfish, even the occasional spirit."

A whistled sounded and Joel looked up to see Marco waving his arms blowing a whistle and Scout flying around franticly, "Speak of the devil" Slick looked worried, "I wonder what we're about to run into?"

People were starting to gather around the main sail and the Captain was making his way over to Marco who was coming down as fast as he could from the crow's nest, "We have a problem!" he yelled as he climbed down.

"What is it? Is it White Lotus?" Captain Whitetooth asked.

"Worse Captain. Scout's spotted a Sea Serpent coming our way!" he shouted and a hush fell over the pirates. Griffin was looking at Joel and turning rather pale. They hadn't even been on the sea for a day and they were already in trouble.

"Listen up!" shouted the Captain and all the pirates looked towards him, "Earth benders to the cannons, water benders go over to the side of the ship and prepare to attack, fire benders to the centre of the ship, everyone else get your weapons ready!"

A screech like none Joel had ever heard erupted from the ocean. It brought dread to his heart and the pirates all stood frozen staring into the water. The ocean seemed too spilt in two as a great beast sored into the air facing them. It was covered in black scales and its eyes were sea green. It watched them and the pirates watched it.

Then it barred its white teeth and made a dive at them. The pirates defended, shooting fire and rocks at the sea serpent. Cannons were fired and the sea serpent backed away slightly. Joel jumped into action, bending the water around the sea serpent and turning it into ice. He thought maybe he could freeze it in place long enough for them to get away.

It didn't like what was happening and dived under the water. Joel waited for it to resurface, which didn't take long. It smashed itself against the side of the boat and he tumbled to the deck. The sea serpent appeared before them again and it lunged at the ship. It took a bite of the main sail post and ripped it off. Huge pieces of sharp wood came raining down.

"Ahhh." Captain Whitetooth moaned and Joel looked towards him. A large piece of the mast had struck him and gone completely through his body. Blood was rushing from where the wood stuck out. Joel wanted to puke. The Captain was dead.

Chills saw what happened and Joel noticed his face turn pale. He looked angry and turned to face the sea serpent. "Joel! A little help!" he called over and Joel ran over to him.

They both jumped from the deck of the ship and into the water, bending it to meet them. Together they circled the sea serpent. It tried to bite at them but they moved out of the way, creating a whirlpool of water around it. The serpent screeched again and this time it dove under water. Joel and Chills went back to the ship. "I think we've scared it off for now." Chills said.

**Part 3 (Jenni)**

Jenni sat on the floor of her prison cell watching Kelly roll her eyes from across the hall. Master Calor was pacing back and forth looking poisonous. He had been doing that for the past five minutes. Judy's sisters looked slightly frightened but the rest of her family were making the same bored and annoyed expressions as Kelly. Jenni watched him slightly amazed that people found him attractive. Everywhere she went girls her age had crushes on him and it disgusted her. Sure he wasn't the ugliest person she'd even seen but he wasn't anything special. She had the feeling people just liked him because of his position as a Great Master.

He finally stopped going back and forth when a White Lotus member came into view. He looked about a few years older than Calor and had a black strip down his red sleeves marking him as Calor's evil second in command, "What is it Conrad?" he said in a commanding voice.

"I have more information for you sir, about the thing that's supposed to happen today." He said smirking.

"Very well." Calor followed him down the hall into a private room.

"Finally he has something better to do with his life." Kelly sighed.

Jenni wondered what the thing happening today was. Maybe Calor was going to move them to another prison. But the last she heard he wanted them in the Spirit World prison which, from what she'd over heard, wasn't quite ready yet.

Calor came out of the room looking pleased which made Jenni a little worried. Conrad went back the way he'd came. Calor looked into Jenni's cage with a smirk on his face, "In just a few days you will all be headed to the spirit world were you'll never be able to taint the world of benders again."

"You're the one who's tainting the world." Jenni sneered at him.

Calor looked furious. Then his face relaxed and broke out into a maniac grin again, "Nice try little non-bender but you don't know what you're talking about. Once you're gone I will never have to look at your faces again." He said with glee.

Kelly rolled her eyes behind his back again and Jenni had to try really hard not to laugh. For the next hour or so Calor ranted at them about how awful non-benders were and why he hated them and how they were lucky that he didn't just kill them. Jenni stopped listing a minute in.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Part 1 (Judy)**

They had had another day of training which went a little better than the last but Judy was still very unsure of the plan. They worst was that she couldn't share her fears with Raquel when they met up late that night. Instead Judy listened to her talk about her lightning training. Shadow seemed to be a good teacher and Judy was happy for her friend.

Now Judy was standing in front of the main building of the Triple Triad and was getting ready to head out to the prison. There were two huge fruit delivery trucks parked near them just as Harold had said there would be. Each member of the group was given a completely black suit to put on and Judy found hers a little too big.

Raquel and Shadow came out to watch them leave. Shadow looked tense and Raquel worried. Judy walked over to them, "What are you guys going to be doing?" she asked.

"Making sure we get everyone out of here and to the mountain. We'll also be in constant contact with a member of the group." Raquel said.

Shadow leaned close to them so only they'd hear him say, "Judy, be careful out there. I have reason to believe there might be a White Lotus spy. Harold has been watching for them but it's always good with more than one person on the lookout."

Judy felt uneasy but nodded, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens." She said.

Raquel hugged Judy saying, "Please be careful and good luck. I will see you at the mountain tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Judy walked towards her group wishing that Raquel was her fire bending partner more than anything. Harold had started pairing fire benders with metal benders and the moment Judy got there she was paired with a young looking girl with blond hair and yellow eyes named Flare.

She walked over with a friendly smile on her face and shook Judy's hand, "Hi there." She said.

"Hi." Judy didn't know what to say. They were ushered into a truck with many other members. They wanted to leave the other one empty for all the prisoners. The truck doors closed and they started to move.

"How long have you been a member of the Triple Triads?" Judy asked Flare.

"Only a year or so. Most of my family were non-benders and they refused to go with the White Lotus so they were all taken prisoner. I was left on my own and then Harold found me roaming the street and said they could help me." Judy felt bad for her. "Of course I already know all about your adventures… I can't believe you broke your friend out of jail." She said in awe.

"Neither can I." Judy fell silent. The whole truck was full of hushed whispers and Judy wondered how long it would take them to get there.

To her amazement it was only about a half hour when the trucks stopped. The door was carefully opened by Harold who had been driving. They all climbed out and lined up. Harold stood in front of the group and Judy could tell that he was very tense. "On the way back we will divide the trucks between benders and non-benders encase one gets attacked." He explained in a hushed voice Judy could barely hear. "Alright everyone. Follow me and keep as quiet as you can."

He led the group into a patch of forest. It was very dark and Judy had a hard time seeing where she was going. They had to climb over some large spirit vines that were slimy and wet. She was surprised that there were no Spirits around. It was almost too quiet.

They reached the prison and all peered at it from behind a large vine. "There it is." Harold exclaimed. Judy felt more nervous this time than she did when she broke out Raquel. The prison had two floor just like Harold had said. Judy was instructed to get to the top floor with Flare and a few others. She looked around, the prison was light up with spot lights that circled the area. White Lotus guards walked around the area and someone was on the roof with a bell looking bored. She thought it looked a little old fashioned.

"Let's do this." Harold said. At his command a huge wave of water erupted from their hiding place as the water benders attacked the guards in the front. Then they charged. The person on the roof had hit the bell signally the attack and other guards came pouring from the entrance. Judy, Flare, and the other fire-metal bender teams snuck around to the sides and the back of the prison.

Someone hit the lights with ice and smashed them causing the whole area to go pitch black. All that could be seen was the fire bent by the White Lotus at the Triple Triads. "Come on." Flare grabbed Judy's hand and pulled her towards the prison.

"I can't see anything." Judy said in frustration as she almost tripped over a root.

"I can help." Flare lit a small fire in her hand and held it close to Judy. "Better?"

"Thanks." Judy found the wall and with her metal bending ripped it open. Next to her other benders were doing the same. "We have to hurry." She whispered urgently.

Together Judy and Flare climbed through the hole and found themselves in a hall filled with barred cells. Judy could tell that this place was only a temporary prison. Most of the cells were empty. White Lotus members were coming towards them shooting fire and rocks in their direction. Other Triple Triads were entering the scene as well. "You go upstairs and I'll stay here making sure no one but our group follows you up. Yell if you need me." Flare told Judy in a hurried voice as she took in the fighting.

"We're supposed to stick together." Judy told her as Flare shot fire at an oncoming guard.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get these people out and get away while we can. Go!" she yelled.

Judy knew she had a point and nodded her head, "Alright. Be careful." She said as she started to climb the stairs leading to the top floor.

She could hear noises coming from down stairs. No one had been up here yet Judy figured because the lights hadn't been hit out yet. "Who's there?" asked one of the prisoners. Judy's heart sank as she recognised the voice.

"Jenni?" she asked and ran over to the first cell.

"Judy!" Jenni exclaimed in excitement. "What's going on?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain. Raquel, Bailey, and I got mixed up with a gang and they turned out to be fighting the White Lotus. We found out about the prison and we're breaking everyone out." Judy said hurriedly as she ripped open the bars of the door.

"Good."

Judy saw Kelly in the next one smiling, "It's about time we get out of here." She said. Judy was glad to find them and even more happy to be getting them out.

"Judy?" said a little voice and Judy felt her world explode.

She turned around to see Susan and Faith locked in a cell next to Jenni's. And then beside them she saw Derek who was looking happily at her.

"What happened to you guys?" she demanded.

"No time to explain. Get us out." Derek called to her and she ripped open the other cells. "Mom and Dad are in the wooden cage over there." He pointed to a huge closed off wooden room.

"Alright. I'll get them. You guys all get out of here. Follow the stairs down and go through the hole in the wall. Be careful there are White Lotus guards all over. Once you're out follow the trail and get into the fruit trucks. I'll meet you all there." She told the group and Susan and Faith hugged her before holding Jenni's hands. "Send the fire bender at the bottom of the stairs up here. Tell her I'll need her help."

The disappeared and a moment later Flare came running up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to fire bend the door on this wooden room open. My parents are being held prisoner inside." Judy explained in a frantic voice. Her hands were shaking with anticipation and she knew she needed to calm down.

Flare put her hand on Judy's arm, "They'll be alright now because you saved them." She said with a smile. They walked over to the wooden room and Flare blasted the door with a steady stream of fire.

It burned a hole right through the door and then blacked the outside of it. Judy approached hopeful to get to her parents but a fire ball shot at her through the opening of the door and she just dodged it in time by falling to the ground.

Judy was on the floor and she could see that Flare looked too stunned to move. Judy looked over at the door and a tall guy about her age climbed through. He had slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes that stared menacingly at Judy. "I knew you'd come." He grinned.

Judy got off the ground and backed slowly away from him. His uniform sleeves were black and she knew that marked him as a Great Master of the White Lotus. "You're Master Calor…" she remembered him. He had come to their school once when he was looking for prospective students to train and Raquel had talked about him for days afterwards. "Where are my parents?" she demanded.

"Your parents are right through this door. I'll let you see them if you surrender." He sneered.

"Never." Judy bent the bar that she had ripped off Derek's cell and sent it flying at him.

He dodged and laughed, "You stupid girl. You can't defeat me. Has Shadow told you nothing of me?"

"Why would Shadow ever talk about you?" Judy was confused and then she remember that Shadow had been a member of the White Lotus.

"Because we used to be the best of friends before he betrayed me." Calor said with rage flashing across his face. He shot a heavy stream of fire at her which she just managed to dodge.

"A little help Flare!" Judy yelled.

Flare was by the stairs in a flash, "I'll get some!" she called and was gone. Judy was shocked that Flare was just going to run away. She had meant for Flare to help her.

"Ha you're all alone. Tell me girly, where are your other troublesome friends?" Calor asked with a wide smile shooting lightning in her direction this time.

Judy jumped away and threw more metal bars at him but he knocked them aside. "They aren't here. Why do you seem to know so much about us?" Judy didn't know if he'd answer but she was hopeful to keep him distracted until help came. She knew she couldn't beat him on her own.

"Because you three were the first to ever manage to run away. Your little friend always caused trouble and we'd been keeping an eye on her for years. Always asking about the Avatar…" Judy had always been afraid that Raquel's mouth would catch the attention of the White Lotus. "And the rest I learned from your dear brother Andrew. He turned in your family you know."

He was batting her and it worked, "he wouldn't…" she said and Calor took her confusion as an opportunity to blast fire at her again. This time Judy wasn't fast enough and it smashed into her stomach sending her flying into the air and crashing into one of the cells. A bar scratched across her arm ripping open her sleeve and slicing her skin.

She landed hard and rolled over to put out the small fire that had appeared on her shirt from the fire ball. Her arm hurt badly and had started to bleed. She pushed herself to her feet to find Calor watching her from where the hole was in the cell.

"I'm going to lock you, your friends, and your family away were no one will ever see you again." He said with a sickening smile on his face "Or… you can agree to help the White Lotus. I'll let you all go, if you agree to help us make the world a better place."

Judy looked at him. He terrified her, "The world you want to make is one I don't want to be a part of." She said knowing it was the right thing.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll make sure you aren't part of it than." He started to gather lightning around himself and Judy knew if it hit her she'd be lucky to be alive. There was nowhere for her to move.

She closed her eyes preparing for the worst when she heard him yell in outrage and then a blast hitting the ceiling. She opened her eyes and Calor was getting off the ground looking furious.

"You stay away from my daughter." Judy's father had somehow freed himself and was throwing rocks at Calor.

Judy's mom appeared and ran over to Judy, "Are you alright?" she asked helping Judy up and seeing the burn hole and ripped blood covered sleeve.

"I'll be alright. We have to get out of here." Judy told her.

They looked towards the stairs. Calor was being push back by Judy's father but he was fighting back. Judy noticed he was almost inside on of the cells. She pushed past her mom and bent a bar under Calor's feet causing him to trip and fall into the cell. He yelled in surprised and Judy quickly ran to the cell and bent the metal bars locking him in.

He saw what she did and bent a huge amount of fire at them. "You'll regret this little girl!" he screamed as they ran past him and down the stairs.

Judy and her parents made it to the first floor which was still full of battling people. The cells looked empty however and Judy saw Harold who smiled when he saw her, "Is that everyone from upstairs?" he called.

"Yeah that is!" she yelled back.

He smiled even bigger, "Come on everyone. We got them all. Let's get out of here!" The triads started to head towards the exits. They all ran as fast as they could down the path. Judy sent a rock flying at a woman chasing after them from the side. Her arm hurt but she pushed through the pain. They made it to the trucks and jumped inside.

Flare was sitting near the back wall and she made her way to Judy when she saw her. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said and hugged her, "I couldn't find anyone to help and then ended up in battle. I'm so sorry." She looked sorry.

"It's alright." Judy told her and sat down. She was really tired. Her mother sat next to her and Susan, Jenni, Kelly, Faith, and Derek appeared. They all sat in a circle together and Judy found herself drifting off to sleep on her mom's shoulder as the truck began to move.

**Part 2 (Joel)**

The ship was a wreck. Pieces of the railing were everywhere on the deck of the ship. Joel walked over the slinters of wood that lined the floor. The other pirates had gathered to say their fair well to Captain White Tooth before they sent him in a raft across the sea.

Griffin was helping Marco calm down Scout. The hawk was very unhappy after the attack and was still panicking. Chills was trying to organise the pirates who were hurt from the ones who were unhurt. Meanwhile Helena was sitting on the steps near the steering wheel looking off into the distance, holding a piece of cloth over a bleeding wound on her arm.

Joel walked over to her and she looked up as he approached her, "Are you ok?" He asked indicating to her arm.

"Just a little blood. I've had worse" she said with a sad smile.

Joel went and sat down next to her, "Here let me look at it." Helena removed the cloth from her wound and Joel saw that it was much worse than he originally thought. "I've never been much of a healer but I might be able to do something to try to at least stop the bleeding if you want."

"Go for it."

Joel bent some water from the ocean and used the knowledge he had learnt a long time ago to try to heal the wound on her arm. Much to his amazement it was actually working and when he was done, her wound had completely disappeared.

It was only once he was finished that he noticed that The Silencer was watching him, "Looks like we have a healer" he said in his rough rarely heard voice. Before Joel could say anything he found himself healing many of the wounded pirates.

Griffin came over to Joel while he was healing a man with a newly missing finger. "How's it comin?" Griffin asked Joel as he inspected Joel's work over his shoulder.

"Would be better if I was a bit more practiced at this." Joel replied.

The man whose stump Joel was healing looked to where is finger was and said, "Looks good. Better than most of me cuts."

"What do you think is going to happen to us now?" Griffin asked Joel but it was the man who answered.

"We be voting on a new Captain and continuing our voyage to Republic City no doubt." He informed them.

After about an hour of healing Joel was starting to feel exhausted. It was then that Chills declared that they all gather around the main sail for a meeting. Joel had never been to a pirate meeting and was curious as to what would happen. He and Griffin met up with the crowd of pirates around the sail and stood in silence.

Chills walked up to the front of the group and began to talk, "Today we lost our dear Captain. And now my friends we must choose another so we can continue on our mission!"

The pirates gave a cheer and Chills went to continue but before he could, a sound that made Joel sick to his stomach emerged from the ocean. The wailing of the sea serpent sent ripples of fear through his body.

A hush had fallen over all the pirates. They all stood still and waited. They didn't have to wait long though because before anyone did anything the sea serpent was bursting through the water and growling above them.

Some of the pirates swore loudly, others kept quiet, and they all stared at the beast in fear. "Don't let it eat us all! We need to attack!" yelled Chills and once again the pirate ship jumped into action. Everyone on board prepared their stations for attack. Helena shot fire balls at the sea serpent and rocks started flying as Griffin shot the remainder of their earth cannons at it.

Joel wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He could see the people around him frantic to get rid of the monster looming over them like death. However Joel could not stop looking at it. Its scales shinny in the sun light. Its bright sea green eyes watching the pathetic humans scramble below it. But then they shifted, and looked directly at Joel. It was then that he realized he had never known real terror before.

A cannon shot at the sea serpent and it roared. Then it lunged. It lunged right at Joel. Mouth open wide. Teeth gleaming white.

Joel screamed and ducked his head. He felt himself being lifted and thrown into the air. Something pierced his side and he felt a sharp pain below his ribs. The world was spinning below him and he fell. Fell right into the ocean and plumaged through the surface of the water.

He opened his eyes which stung at first but then became a dull throb. There were lots of bubbles and something red flowing from him. Then he noticed a shadow; long and dark swimming towards him. He saw those sea green eyes and knew he was as good as eaten if he didn't do something.

Pulling the water around him Joel created a bubble of water around himself. The sea serpents jaw was already closing around him. He saw teeth appear through the lower part of his water bubble. This time he felt the stabbing pain in his leg. It hurt more than last time. Then there was another stabbing feeling and more pain in his leg.

He could feel himself being pulled up into the air. The pain from Joel's leg became too much for him and he was unable to continue bending. He felt the air on his face as his bubble burst away. He was dangling from the mouth of the sea serpent.

The monster had its jaw clamped tightly around Joel's leg. He was starting to black out from the pain. The pirate ship was below him and he thought he could hear them yelling. It was hard for him to focus on the yelling though because at that minute he heard a ripping noise and then he was falling.

**Part 3 (Bailey) **

After the brief interruption in their journey and Bailey's new discovery of her lava bending the rest of the drive was surprisingly boring. It was very late and dark by the time they were almost there. Bailey wondered how Judy was doing with the prison break out. Nutmeg was restless from being in the car all day and Bailey thought maybe she missed Judy.

When they finally made it to the mountain the catmunk ran out of the car and meowed happily when its feet touched ground. She agreed that it felt nice being able to stretch. A group of people came out and greeted them. "Lanett you were supposed to be here two hours ago." A friendly looking old woman said as she hugged her.

"I know mom. We were attacked. Someone message Shadow and let him know that May-Lee and a bunch of White Lotus ambushed us but we got away. Tell him I'll give him more details later." She ordered in a commanding voice. "Janet!" she called and a younger version of Lanett came from behind a tree giggling. "Can you show our friend Bailey here to her room with her pet." Lanett called.

"Alright siss." The younger girl said. "Hi there, I'm Janet, Lanett's younger sister. Let me show you your room." She said and grabbed hold of Nutmeg.

"Ok lead the way." Bailey said carrying her things from the car.

Janet led her to the mountain and some earth benders bent open a huge door. They walked inside and Bailey was taken back. The tunnel was huge, there were holes made for all sorts of vehicles on the sides. "This is the main entrance" Janet explained.

As they walked farther into the cave it became fuller of people. "Lots of non-benders and families of the triple triad members have been living here for a long time." Janet said. She pointed to a large room full of tables and chairs, "That's the dining hall where we all eat. And over there is the laundry room." She pointed to a door that said Laundry on it. Bailey wondered how long Shadow and the Triads had been building this secret base.

They walked into what Bailey guessed was the base of the mountain. The majority of it had been hollowed out. There was a grand stair case leading up and down. "Everyone's rooms are up these stairs with our green house at the very top. Down stairs is the electrical area where fire benders supply everyone with electricity using lightning. Oh and down there is also the secret entrance connected to the ocean because sometimes people have to come here by boat." Janet seemed to be enjoying giving Bailey a tour.

Bailey noticed that all the lamps that were hanging were filled with a candle and wonder how much work it must be to put them all out at night. They climbed the stairs going towards the rooms. They passed by several levels each with a long hallway in both directions with many doors on each side of the hall.

Finally on the fourth floor they turned right and headed towards the first door on the left. "This will be your and your friend's room once they get here." Janet announced sounding excited and she unlocked the room with a key which she handed to Bailey.

The room was rather large and had three beds nicely made. Several candles lined the walls. "I'm afraid bathrooms are on the main floor." Janet said.

"That's alright. This is pretty great."

Janet put down Nutmeg who found a ready bowl of food and water and made herself at home. Bailey saw a closet and shelves made of stone on the far side of the wall and wondered how long she'd have to live here. "I'll leave you alone so you can sleep. You must be tired from your journey." Janet said and closed the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Part 1 (Raquel) **

Raquel was nervous and kept walking around the room in circles much to the annoyance of Shadow. They had spent all day getting everything ready and now the few members that were left, including themselves, waited to receive word that the prison break was a success so that they could all leave.

"Will you stop?" Shadow asked in annoyance.

"It makes me feel better." They were supposed to have heard from the group travelling with Bailey to the mountain and they hadn't yet. And the prison break started an hour ago and they hadn't heard anything from them either.

"Well you're making me nervous." He said with a glare in her direction.

Raquel was trying to think of a good retort when the phone rang making both of them jump. Shadow grabbed it and answered, "Hello?" there was a pause, "What?" he asked and Raquel felt more worried than before. "That's a relief." He said to the person on the phone and smiled at Raquel in an encouraging way. "Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

He hung up and Raquel was bursting to ask but before she could open her mouth Shadow held up a hand, "Relax. It was Lanett's group. They made it to the mountain but one of the Great Masters of the White Lotus tried to stop them. They said they'd give more details later." He said with a smile.

"Are any of them hurt?" Raquel asked shocked by the news.

"Not that they said. They all seemed fine." He looked relieved too and Raquel wondered how he mastered hiding his stress and fears so well. "Now we just need to hear from the prison escape group." He said looking back at the phone.

"Did they say which of the Great Masters it was?" Raquel asked trying to take her thoughts away from her nervousness. Her heart was pounding and she was restless.

"May-Lee the earth bender." He replied also looking happy for something they could talk about.

"She seems scary."

"She's probably the nicest of the four." He grumbled.

"Really? I've only met Master Calor, about a year ago he came to my school and watched my fire bending class. Something about looking for a new student." She shrugged.

"If he was looking for a new student in your class then he already had one in mind. They never just go to schools to watch. They get as much information on the person they want and then go to observe them in practice." The look Shadow gave her was terrifying. She thought about her class. Had Master Calor really planned on making one of them his student? It had been her dream to train with a Master as skilled and popular as Calor and he had complemented her on her bending. Maybe if she hadn't ended up in prison she could have been his student. Although now that she knew more about the White Lotus she felt sure she didn't want anything to do with them.

She looked at Shadow who appeared to be angry, "Uh… do you know him?" she asked.

"Why would I know him?"

"You were in the White Lotus… you must have at least met some of the Great Masters. And you're both the same age and fire benders." Raquel said feeling that she was on a touchy topic.

He sighed with a look of defeat on his face, "Yeah I knew him. I knew all of them."

Raquel remained silent thinking that if he wanted to say more he would. He looked a little conflicted with himself, "Calor and I were friends and started at the White Lotus together. His brother Nix is much older than he is and was already a Great Master. Calor wanted to be just like him and made it his mission to be the best. In the beginning we were super close but eventually we started to part ways. He believed in everything Nix said and I didn't. I hated their plans. I tried to talk him out of it. Asked him to run away with me. But instead he turned me in and almost had me killed. I just managed to get away." He looked sad. Raquel didn't know what to say. He looked up at her as if realizing she was there for the first time, "I don't usually tell people this." He looked serious.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She promised.

He looked worried, "Promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Not even your friends."

Raquel felt butterflies in her stomach. Shadow was looking directly into her eyes with a look that said if she did till someone he's strangle her, "I promise." She said. He looked relieved.

"I don't know why I even told you that…" he said thoughtfully. "I'm holding you on your word. I'll know if you say anything." He looked threatening but Raquel wasn't that scared.

"He hates me you know." Shadow said after a moment of silence.

"Calor?" she asked and he nodded, "Why? Because you left."

"I think so." Shadow looked sad again. Raquel wondered if she and Judy or Bailey could ever have so different of views that they end up hating each other. She hoped not.

They were sitting in silence and Raquel wanted to start walking around again but she knew it would make Shadow annoyed to she sat in her chair staring intently at the phone on Shadow's desk.

Raquel was trying her best to think about anything besides Judy. She kept telling herself over and over again that she was going to be ok. And then it happened. The phone rang. Both Shadow and Raquel jumped up and this time Shadow answered it on speaker phone so Raquel wouldn't rip the phone from his hands. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Shadow." It was Harold. Both Raquel and Shadow were looking intently at the phone, "We got them all and we are out. No casualties. Sorry I did not call sooner. Lost reception in the Spirit Wilds."

Both Raquel and Shadow sighed with relief, "That's great news. How many injured on our half?" he asked.

"Just a few. One water bender, that guy named Jack got hit on the head and was out cold until a few minutes ago. Two metal benders got hurt during the battle and a few fire benders are a bit scratched up. Oh and that Judy girl got beat pretty bad." Raquel's heart sank and tears formed in her eyes, "She's sleeping with the people in the truck right now but Shadow…" he paused for a moment "she took on Calor by herself. She's lucky to be alive."

"Calor was there?" Shadow looked outraged.

"Yeah. It was a trap. They knew we were coming. Most of the prisoners were moved out this morning and Calor was upstairs with the majority of the remaining prisoners waiting. He attacked that poor girl but she fought back. Came out of it with just a large gash on her arm and small burn on her stomach but otherwise ok."

Raquel sighed again. She was worried something horrible had happened to Judy. "As long as she's ok." Shadow said. "What happened to Calor?" he asked looking a little more stressed than before.

Harold laughed a little, "They said they knocked him into a cell and metal bent him in there." He was cackling now and Raquel wondered if Harold knew Shadow's secret like she did.

"You should have taken him prisoner." Shadow said with a grin.

"Would have loved too but I did not find out he was there until after we left." Harold said. It was clear he was a bit disappointed.

"That's all right. He would have been an awful travel companion." Shadow stated and they both started cackling. Raquel would laugh too but she was so afraid for Judy that she couldn't seem to be able too. She hoped her friend was ok.

"I have to go Shadow. We are just getting onto the highway and I do not think getting pulled over is a good idea right now." He hung up and so did Shadow.

Shadow turned to look at Raquel with a smile on his face but when he saw her worried expression he said, "Judy is fine. She took on a Great Master by herself and pretty much won. Your friend is amazing."

Raquel smiled a little, "I guess you're right."

"Come on." He said gently and led her out of the room. "Time for us to make our way to the mountain."

They gathered the remaining people and headed towards the last few vehicles making sure they had everything. Shadow and Raquel got into a small black car and Shadow took the wheel. "Try to sleep if you can. It's been a long day." He said and soon Raquel was drifting in and out of sleep against the window.

They hadn't traveled long when Shadow slammed on the brakes jerking Raquel wake. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Look." He was looking out the window and Raquel could see the massive wall of rock forming in front of them creating a wall. "This can't be good."

"Do we get out?" Raquel asked feeling scared.

"I think we're going to have too." They both climbed out of the car. Two of the other triple triad cars pulled up behind them. The sky was getting lighter out so they were able to make out the figures appearing above them. "Oh great." Shadow moaned.

On top of the wall was a tall man about Raquel's age with blond slicked back hair that looked almost white and contrasted with the white lotus uniform. His sleeves were black making him a Great Master. "Well… look who's here." He called down.

"Hello, Calor." Shadow said trying to sound normal but Raquel could see how tense he was. He pushed a hand through his brown hair and said, "Fancy seeing you here. Last I heard you got your butt kicked and were locked in a prison cell."

Calor's face become furious and Raquel thought he looked rather deadly. 'Shut your face you no good traitor!" he yelled and then zapped lightning right at them. Shadow and Raquel both ducked and Calor jumped off the wall landing right on top of their car. Around them other White Lotus members appeared. "Tell me friends. Where are my prisoners?"

"Like I'd tell you that." Shadow said and Calor grinned and shot fire at Raquel which took her by surprise. Shadow reacted before she could and pulled her out of the way. Calor laughed, "Capture them!" he commanded the other White Lotus members who began attacking.

They were outnumber and surrounded. Raquel saw Calor zap more lightning at them and pushed Shadow away from it before dodging to the side. Shadow was instantly blocked by two earth bending White Lotus members leaving Raquel to face off against Calor.

"I just met your friend Judy. She seems like a real pain." He taunted while shooting a fire ball at her. Raquel responded by shooting fire at him. Her fire ball turned blue just as she practiced which caught Calor off guard and gave her time to aim lightning at him, which of course missed.

"Impressive. Just like the first time we met." He said watching her closely. "We don't have to be enemies you know. We could be friends."

"Why would I ever be your friend?" Raquel said in disgust.

Calor seemed amused, "Because I could make you a fire bending master. I could make you someone important rather than a little girl running around with no clue in the world."

"You're lying." Raquel was getting annoyed with him and shot more fire at him. She could see something on his face every time her blue fire shot. It was a look of awe mixed with envy, and perhaps curiosity.

"I'm not. You see, as a Great Master it is my duty to the White Lotus to find the best fire benders and train them to become masters. Don't you wonder why you can bend blue fire?" He said before he blasted a line of fire at her from his feet which she tried to block. Raquel managed not to get burned but the power threw her flying backwards into the rock wall. She screamed from the pain and tried to push herself away but she was too slow. Calor was right in front of her grinning again. He grabbed the front of her shirt and slammed her with great force against the rock wall.

Her head hit something hard and her vision became blurry. He leaned in close so that he could whisper to her and no one else would hear, "Because I wonder. I want to know how you do it. Is it genetic? Or maybe just the amount of extreme rage you have when you bend?"

"Let go of me!" she demanded trying not to listen to what he was saying. Part of her really wanted to know. But she didn't want to him too figure that out.

"You think Shadow has a chance to beat the White Lotus? We both know he can't. Join me now, and I'll let him and your little friends live."

"Never." He was unhappy with her answer and slammed her against the rocks again. She screamed from pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Look around you. Your new friends are losing." He jerked her to the side a little so she could see. The triple triads were doing their best but it clearly wasn't good enough. He pushed her back hard against the wall. "How about we make a deal? You spy on Shadow, and I'll let you, your family, and your friends and their family do whatever you all want after he's dead and the Triple Triads defeated?" he seemed to be batting her.

"No you wouldn't." she said and tried to get away from him. She clawed at his arms that were holding her against the wall but his hold on her was strong. She kicked at him which made him laugh and slam her again the wall with as much force as he could. This time she blacked out for a moment and was having a hard time focusing when she came back to consciousness.

"I would." He said and Raquel didn't really believe him "Think about it. When you've finally considered all your options and have come to the concussion that there's only really one... I'm not hard to find. When you want to reconsider your choice just say so… friend." He whispered and his voice made Raquel's skin crawl. He threw her to the ground and loomed over her, "That is… if I don't kill you first."

"Are you offering me a job or trying to kill me?" Raquel laughed and it seemed to annoy him. He kicked her in the side. His boot connected with her rib cage and she heard a snap. She screamed which seemed to bring Calor joy. She tried to roll into a ball to protect herself but Calor kicked her again.

He laughed, "I won't kill you this time."

"You're so sweet." She spat at him sarcastically and coughed up blood. He kicked her again.

"I've been in charge of tracking you and Judy since your break out." He informed her while watching her struggle on the ground; she was having a hard time breathing, "I know Bailey went with you and I know you planned on meeting Joel in Republic City. I know he's with your brother Griffin in the South Pole, my brother Nix saw them there." He was grinning with glee. Raquel was panicking. He bent down beside her on the ground, grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head down to the ground smacking her cheek, "Of course, I've been watching you much longer… I heard about you from your teacher. Always curious about things that didn't concern you. Always wanting to know about the Avatar. It wouldn't have mattered if you weren't also the top of your class in almost everything. Although I know you pretend that you weren't." She tried to move away from him. The fact he knew so much about her freaked her out, "If you ever want to take me up on my offer, find a White Lotus member and ask them if they know that heat rises. They'll bring you to me."

Raquel groaned and he let go of her, "I'd train you to be much better than this." He said, "Just remember, I could have killed you today and I didn't… you owe me now girly." He moved quickly and released lightning in the direction of a fire ball that had come his way that Raquel hadn't even noticed.

She tried to get up but couldn't and fell back down to the ground. Her heart was racing and her side hurt more than anything. Calor was laughing again, "Is that the best you can do Shadow!" he yelled and shot lightning at Shadow again. Raquel saw Calor look in her direction again and this time he threw a fire ball right at her.

Shadow jumped in front of the fire ball getting hit right on the side of his arm. He moaned in pain and Calor laughed manically. Now was her chance. Raquel gathered the particles of heat around her and forced her arm into the air causing her great amounts of pain but still managing to shoot lighting from her spot on the ground right at Calor.

It hit him in the leg and sent him backwards. He screamed loudly when it hit. Raquel could see other White Lotus members looking towards him and running to help him. They grabbed him and helped him up. There was a huge burn mark on his leg where the lightning hit. He was looking at her before he smiled through his pain, "I'm impressed but I will get you back for that. I promise." He said before turning to Shadow, "I will make you suffer before I destroy you. You will regret the day you left the White Lotus." He spat at him as the White Lotus members carried him away from further harm. Shadow threw some fire balls after them with his unburnt arm but missed.

They disappeared as quickly as they came and then the Triple Triads were surrounding Raquel and Shadow. Before she knew it they were both being lifted and seated in the back seat of a car and driving away from the battle site. Shadow had been given a cloth with cold water to put on his burned arm and was holding it there with the other. He noticed Raquel watching him with her hands wrapped around her to try to stop the pain in her ribs, "Are you ok?" he asked whipping the blood from her face with the cloth he had for his burn.

"I think so. Are you?" she answered weakly. She was starting to feel exhausted.

"Yeah. It's just a little burn. I'm a fire bender, I'm used to burns." He said lightly with a smile but Raquel could tell he was trying to hide the pain.

"Thanks for saving me…. Again." She said and now she started to feel really dizzy. She wanted to make the pounding in her head go away.

Shadow was watching her looking a little concerned, "You're welcome." He said before her vision started to go fuzzy again and she leaned her head against the window. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and she opened her mouth to answer but couldn't seem to get the words out. She closed her eyes, "Raquel?" Shadow was saying her name and she could feel his hand on her arm before she blacked out.

**Part 2 (Judy) **

Judy woke in the truck full of non-benders and Triple Triad members. Her mother was awake and had a glassy expression on her face. Many of the people in the truck were asleep or at least they looked asleep. Jenni was also awake though and when Judy looked at her she smiled, "Thanks for getting us out of there." She said quietly.

"No problem."

"How do you feel?" Judy's mother asked her.

"My arm hurts." Judy could feel the pain coming back and dared herself to look at it but discovered that it had been wrapped in a white bandage.

"I wrapped it for you while you slept to stop the bleeding." He mother told her.

"Thank you." She paused, "Calor said Andrew turned you guys in?" she needed to know the truth.

He mother looked sad, "He did. They had come and asked us if we knew where you went and obviously we told them that we knew nothing. They came back a few hours later with Andrew leading them. We were all arrested and sent to prison."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry I caused all this." Judy felt horrible.

"You were doing the right thing." He mother said and hugged her.

Judy turned to Jenni and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I left with Kelly and Jeremy into the Spirit Wilds. A gang of White Lotus showed up and Jeremy tried to fight them but he was really outnumbered and they captured us. He was taken to a more secure prison." Jenni retold and Judy felt even worse.

Judy looked around the room and thought for a second, "I thought that prison was supposed to have more prisoners?"

"There were more." Judy's mother answered sadly.

Jenni added, "Calor had them all moved out this morning."

Judy thought back to when Shadow had warned her that there was a spy in the group. Clearly he was right because someone must have tipped Calor off that they were coming. She wondered who it was.


End file.
